Elder Scrolls: Nightmare Tale
by RamKitten
Summary: So... I am but a humble beginner writer. I decided to write a novel which will become part of my portfolio for the writer job in a game company. So, I need opinions and critics. Therefore I post my trash here, enjoy ༼ ༽つ
1. Chapter I

'Tis was a peaceful day, like any other day in the Daggerfall. Or at least it seemed to be such before a Breton, simple one truly, ran through the main palace. Nearly knocking down few armour stands and bashing into some tables, he made this way pass the tavern and ran straight up to the castle. Yet determination on his face quickly faded away as he was stopped by the guards at the entrance to the king castle.

And surely they would stop him. His grey hair was a mess, ribbon which once held them in tight bun now was dangling on the piece of hair which was waving left and right from the air; Once finest robe now looked nothing more than peasant clothing, if not worst, being poorly put on and having... But a few stains of beverage which took ill-green color on robe's original blue velvet while a book, which was on side of each respectable mage in the High Rock, now was completely missing; This look was perfectly accompanied with a minor details such as close to madly horrified look in the eyes, few cracks on the lips and bunch of not organized papers in the man's hands.

" Mister Settnce, King Ganeeron informed us to not give you pass before you would look according to your title. Therefore we are..." But before the guard could finish his sentence, which he surely made sound very monotonous and tedious, he was cut off by a protest. Too loud of a protest. It was getting clear that mad looking arcane in front of the guards had no to little time for the formalities.

" Not a word! Like a mad hound I finally got on the scent of our terror and if you won't let me through, I will make sure to move you out of it" True or not, for fear of a mage or simply because of deep weariness, guards slowly parted their spears which allowed an old man to finally enter the castle.

Once inside, he rushed to the main hall and without any care for any guests nor King and Queen themselves, he ran to the King, shoving papers in other arms as if they should've made any sense. "Your Grace, we need to depart into your chamber immediately! I-I think I finally found an explanation to our doom!"

King Ganeeron only shot a truly fearsome stare at the Settnce before waving him off, giving him gesture to go and wait in said chamber. He then quickly made sure to properly apologise to any guests which were in the room before departing himself. "Arnnhul, you fool! Do you wish songs about mad arcane magister of High Rock to keep playing in all the Hammerfell?" Younger male shouted, storming into his chamber. His walk was strong while his rich king outfit made of finest fur and cotton gave but a slight elegance to his fury. He moved his black hair, which flew over his brown eyes, before staring right into the arcane's blue pupils. His appearance suggesting that you could as well call him your gorwn father.

"My Grace, King Etioc, I am most embarrassed myself yet this is not the time for the formalities. I think that reason behind the curse which fell onto our beloved kingdom is finally found!" Arnnhul exclaimed, placing the papers on the nearby commode before pointing at certain symbols which were as well founded by King guards and Mage Guild scholars around the Daggerfall. Mostly in few abandoned ships, some public claims and few private gardens. He then proceeds to take out a glowing gem, soul gem, which hard bizarre crimson glow to it. "I am sure we are dealing with the Daedric Prince, and sadly the very vague one, Vaermina, Prince of nightmares."

King stood there, showing with his appearance that he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Truly, not even muscle on his scarred cheek moved. "In the past days, I had scholars and historians saying that cause of our people curse was everything from necromancers to the Khajiit diseases. What make..."

"Bha! Isn't it obvious?! Vaermina is Prince of nightmares while our people suffer from the vivid night, and some day, images of horror and terror. They are influenced to do very unhuman things because their dreams dictated so. So my King, isn't it obvious?"

"...What are you suggesting? Even if you are correct, I simply can't give you any support"

"M-y Grace...?"

"That's right Arnnhul, I can't. People suffering from oblivion know what, which mean I need all medicine and best goods to keep them as healthy and satisfied as possible. Our warriors are tired to the death itself while our mages, only unaffected by the damn curse, have each theory of their own. And you are first who suggested your version."

Arnnhul looked nearly defeated as if the kid who just got crushed by the harsh reality. And while he was in his own little hell, Ganeeron slowly made his way past the man to the same commode. Take one of the papers, the one had the most little notes on it, he ripped off the part which was clean and then started writing something on it with the feather. Folding it four times, he turned around and got closer to the magister. Leaning in as his tone now sounded much... Quite. Secretive almost. "As a King, I cannot support you, but I might give you lead as a friend. Due to tension between us and Altmer which led to the war in waters, I signed a pact with few pirates of the Hammerfell, as you should know. This is a letter to one of them, Jalon. I do not promise Jalon will give you any good man nor should you hope for it, but there might be someone. More than I could offer." He then slowly placed the letter into the hands of older man before turning around walking over to the exit door "Take next ship to the Stros M'kai and find the loudest tavern. By my spies words, that should be a location of the crew, you should make it in time, if you are fast enough." And with those words he walked off, leaving lone Breton to his thoughts.

Sun already rose all the way up to the skies as Arnnhul, now having a more proper look with his hair finally tied to the bun, walked to the bay. He truly carried little with him, only his mage book and a few potions of truly magical colours on his belt, with also new addition of a silver talisman with the crimson gem in it. He was trying his best to think more positive, that he now have at least some kind of the lead, but his hopes been once again crushed by a look of the ship. Old, small, messy and packed; Just like him this same morning.

The trip itself was worst than his first two years in the mage college. Living mostly high in the tower, waves of the sea truly did make the poor man fear for his stomach few times. Alas, he was greatly glad when he finally was able to place his feet on the ground. Not for long, though, as he noticed just how... Different people were here. Instead of merchants and guards, there was a lot of pirates looking Redguards and Orcs. First had at least two blades on their belts while second look like they could break him in half and fold him just like that letter without even blinking. Arnnhul was happy that he at least he had magic to defend himself as his grown body would have little use in physical battle if you don't count it being used as meat shield of course.

But all the intimidating looking pirates and mercenaries were little to no interest for an old mage. He needed to find that pirate or he could as well given up Daggerfall, and perhaps, all High Rock to the Vaermina. Luckily for him, Stros M'kai had only two populated areas. One he was in currently had only two taverns. And by the sounds...It was obvious which one he was heading to.

Arnnhul, being arcane magister in his sixties, never really visited taverns that often. Times when he did, it was mostly official occasions. Public meeting with Altmer ambassador or alike. Therefore he was quite shocked to see pure mayhem raising in the place. They were talking over each other, spilling drinks here and there while showing off who had a bigger blade. He let off a frown, quickly stepping pass the doors and through the place before his eyes found someone he thought of as a pirate captain. He was larger than any orc with scars covering his bare back while huge mace rested at his side. He slowly made his way to the drinking pirate before tapping other on the shoulder, proceeding by quickly handing him a letter. Man didn't look like he would want talk and nor Arnnhul wanted to talk.

As pirate looked over the letter, he stood up in rather drunk and bulky manner before letting out a loud yelp. "Capitan! Here is Breton from King juvenile!"

Before he could display his confusion, a rather young Redguard women jumped from the second floor of the tavern and landed right on the table, causing it to bend under her. Quickly pulling said letter from her crew's member hands, she ran her eyes over it. She then shrugged and waved for Arnnhul to follow, in rather annoyed manner, as if he was a loud bee and letter was his sting.

Yet as he followed her to the private room, isolated by the velvet drapes, he started to realise that he knew that women. Surely not in person, but he heard of her many times. She was famous for being fearsome Redguard warrior who, for whatever reason, left the Temple of Leki back at Hammerfell. She leads one of the largest pirate fleets in whole Tamriel, was the first pirate captain to sign the agreement with the King Ganeeron, famous for travelling all around the known land and mastering nearly all weapon styles. On top of that, she knows magic, which already made her one of the best spellword. All this just in her late twenties. But alas, she was also known for having rather... Questionable character. Often mocking everyone around her, being extremely sarcastic and therefore rude, paying no respect to the higher authority. And that nickname she gave to the King Ganeeron truly made all the court of Daggerfall gasp in shock.

"Ay, you, eyes here," She said as she sat at the small table, her body being covered by surprising armour. It wasn't leather nor anything light, but a lightly plated outfit. While still giving her enough room to move freely, it has rather hard looking plates protecting main areas. Her boots have though been made purely out of some ore, which would explain why table bent so as it did. Her long dreadlocks being held by few rings here and there while a handful of tattoos and piercings rested on her face.

Arnnhul could say that face tattoo, which was a pattern of line lines across her bridge and forehead with some religious scars on the back of her cheeks and forehead, was a sign of Leki. Some sign. As for her ring which rested right through her septum, a little ball which rested in her philtrum and many rings which covered her ears...Well, truly, it could be just for the look. Though he paid attention that she was only one with all piercings being made out of, yet again, bizarre purple ore. There were, of course, more jewellery here and there, some rings on her fingers and two necklaces, but he paid less attention to them. "Miss Jalon, King Gane-..."

"I know what he wants. I read letter after all...Damn, magisters are worst nowadays" She quickly shut the man with her lower voice before looking up at the ceiling. She sat quietly for few moments before her head swing left and right, giving a shake. "No no, I will call you... Curly! Perfect~" She then proceeded to stand up, paying as much attention to the man in front of her as she would to an annoying merchant, as she walked over to him. "Listen, I am not much interested in giving my good man to your, perhaps, not real cause so... You can have our weirdo"

"We-eirdo?...Excuse me but what are you trying to say?"

The pirate sighed and waved her hand, calling over one of her men as she told them to bring here The Weirdo before turning back to the Breton. "A few weeks ago this Khajiit joined us. Damn good archer as well as true master when it comes to magic knowledge and alchemy. Everything good but by Morwha glorious tits she is creeping my crew out. Some people mistake her with dremora as she has visibly no emotions but a static, annoyed frown. And fact that she can kill said dremora with but a single arrow from mile away doesn't make anyone feel better"

"If she is so bad...Why you didn't just shoved her away?"

"Do you know life beyond your college, Curly? I have the name which I need to maintain. I am known to be one of most accepting and silver-tongued pirates ever!...I tried to annoy damn Cat enough so she would leave herself, alas, she was able to see past my plans."

This slightly awkward conversation would drag on like a lifeless slog if not for a Khajiit, who so nicely adopted the nickname of the weirdo, finally walked out of the extra private room which was in the tavern. She looked not like your any basic Khajiit and that was what stricken Arnnhul first. Instead of having an open outfit, which would be very logical for a place like Stros M'kai, she had the almost Nordic outfit on. A coat with fur hood which had possibly too many pockets on it. It was accompanied with oversized pants, though those were logical as they allowed more movement. To top it all with, she didn't have any shoes nor boots, instead simply a bandages which were wrapped around her ankles and soles. A visible bow rested on her back, visibly made out of a dark wood. Somewhere from Black Marsh perhaps? He also noticed that she had a weird...Sphere shaped things on her belt made out of the tree leaves. Most likely somewhere from Elsweyr, as only it had tropical forests around its area. He couldn't study her outfit and gadgets any longer as she finally approached them, causing old mage to look at her face, a thing he always would study to understand his opponent better. Alas, it was of no help at this moment.

Her expression seemed...Stoic, if not completely emotionless. Perfectly black fur and eyes colour of poisonous spider spit only added up to the whole threatening aura around her.

"Ay, Cat, I have news for you, you got to go on the adventure!... Very and very far away from here."

Female Kahjiit only gave uninterested look to her captain before moving eyes back to the arcane in front of her. After little eye to eye battle two just had, though it hardly could be called battle as they seemed to be studying each other more than anything else, she finally place her hand to the chin, showing off sharp claws. "Arcane. Breton. Old...Speak. I do hope for whatever reason you are here, it has to do something with magic."

"Well, Miss..."

"Dra'ada"

"Miss Dra'ada" He started, while posting mind note that Dra was giving to Khajiits who were known for their wit; something to be on looks out for. "I am on a mission of stopping Deadric Prince influence on my people land, Daggerfall. Since you are fascinated with magic and Daedra study, I realise that would be of interest to you"

"Ah yes, heard of it. Nightmares and horror nights in Daggerfall. Days already too. Vaermina most likely." She said in her surprising voice. It wasn't too high nor had the accent. More than anything, she had a sound of an Altmer. "... That and access to Breton Mage College, then I might be of use."

Arnnhul seemed both surprised at how fast it was to convince her and how she, but a scholar in magic studying, could theorise that it could've been Vaermina. While Jalon seemed both surprised yet also brightly shining of happiness. She laughed before giving an uncomfortable strong pat on magister shoulder as she started walking off.

"Good Grace, we will drink in your name today Curly!"

Khajiit only let off deep, quite annoyed sounding sigh before turning as well and walking off to a room she came from. "I need time to gather my belongings. Meet you at the port.". Arnnhul meanwhile stood there, in pure awe, realising that perhaps he truly was spending too much time at High Rock. Then again, Bretons were known to be way more official and polite than anyone else.

Sun was already heading down as at least an hour passed since he started waiting for her. He stood up and was about to head back to the tavern before the sudden voice behind him spoke. "Heading off? I thought we had the mission". He quickly turned around in the stupor, looking at Khajiit which had now a bag on the back of her waist.

"But when did you...?"

"You either blind or day dreaming. I was here for the hour" She said and started walking off slowly to the ship while Arnnhul was left to follow.

"So, Miss Dra'ada, may I know what magic school you specialise in?"

"None"

"None? But you said you-"

"I study magic, yes. Yet for that, I have no need to use it. I study magic, Daedra and wisps have little interest in me as I am no mage, perfect conditions"

"...If you look at it this way, sound like so. Just I never saw non-mage studying magic back in the College"

"If my memory still right, you were on the quest of saving Daggerfall. What's your plan?"

He coughed slightly and slowly lead her to the ship room, which he already bought from the sailor with one of his books. Once in said room, he pointed at the map which rested on the wall. "Cyrodiil. We need to reach their library so I could gather more information about Vaermina. We keep little information about Daedra in our libraries"

"Is that so? I thought you adopted necromancy practice from Altmer or still wish not to admit it?" Young Kahjiit gave of sigh, which seemed her common and more official way to communicate, before placing arrows holder on the bed and starting looking over arrows. By the look of them, they had bones as their heads. Bosmer most likely. "If you look for an artefact or spell to banish her, forget that. She clearly has an influence over your people using some kind of relic of her own. We need to look for a tool to destroy it. We need another Daedra"

"Another Daedra? Excuse my ears, but how another creature of pain and chaos will help us?"

"Vaermina lurk in shadow. Secretive. Elegant. No one knows enough to build artefact which would go against her. Yet another Daedra could"

He wondered where she would know so much, never being in Breton Magic College while also not having chance to join Imperial College; perhaps Altmer libraries? "And why would another prince betray one of their own?"

"Betray?" She looked up at him, giving him the somewhat surprised look before getting back to arrows. "Friends and allies betray. Daedra, unless Azure or Meridia, don't form friends. Not their nature."

Once again, old arcane was surprised how one would even find information about Daedra outside of the cults but decided to not ask now as he didn't expect an answer. "Still, whatever we will be looking for, Cyrodiil library shall have such knowledge." And after saying that, seeing that his new companion wasn't already listening to him, Arnnhul sat on his bed and close his eyes, entering a meditation state while trying to put all the new information in the right places.

Once the land was reached once more, this time being a land of Cyrodiil, Arnnhul nearly jumped off from the ship as it felt like Stendarr greatest gift. Breathing deeply, as Anvil's air filled his lungs, he looked around while the soft smile came to his lips. Truly, lands of Cyrodiil were closer to his heart than lands of Hammerfell. Yet he could not allow himself rest. His land needed him as he knew, he could've been its last hope. "Alright, we finally reached the port of Cyrodiil. Now all we need to do is take the closest caravan to the Cyrodiil City and we are set."

Luckily for them, as it been already established, Anvil was port city of Cyrodiil, therefore, it had quite a few caravans going from it to the centre city. Catching a caravan was even easier than he expected as it was even guarded by one Imperial guard. Arnnhul wasn't sure why, but perhaps the reason was that caravan merchant was a Khajiit, therefore they wanted to make sure that nothing shady would happen. Somewhat understandable even though the old mage did not fully agree with such policy. Meanwhile, the trip itself was quite peaceful. Calm plains of the land brought security to old man heart while he was studying the map. If everything would go according to the plan, by the time sun is at it climax they would reach Kvatch from which they would make their way to the Skingrad. "I actually was in the North part of the Skingrad when I was but a boy, you know, the rich part. Had quite the libraries and shops there" He spoke, trying to start a conversation with his new companion. Yet she seemed to be as stoic as wild animal looking for prey. He trying to understand where exactly she was looking but all he could see was trees and plains, ending with the mountains in the distance. "Dra'ada, I would advise calming down. We travel with Imperial guard, surely no one would..." Yet before he could finish his sentence, other already managed to jump off caravan side and quickly sprung back away from it. Lucky it was as, to the surprise of old arcane, arrow suddenly flew out of nowhere and went right through the merchant horse head, killing caravan from moving. Next few arrows were already aimed at the passengers and guard.

Arnnhul surely managed to put a quick ward, shielding himself and rushing to another side of the caravan to avoid enemies. Guard used his physical shield while poor Khajiit wasn't so quick, earning arrow which pierced right through his skill, painting once orange fur red.

While guard slammed his shield to the ground and hid behind it, securing the safe position, for now, Arnnhul tried to understand who they were up against. They had mostly light clothes on, bows, covered face and were attacking road from Anvil to Kvatch. He did think of Redguard raiders but before his thought could go any further, Dra'ada jumped from nowhere as she threw one of herself made bombs, shooting it with the arrow above the bushes from which arrows were flying before a rain of acidic green liquid started falling on whoever was there. "Get your mage arse up and help me"

He snapped back into the reality and stood up, seeing as their ambushers rushed from the bushes as he concentrated magic essence in his body, rushing it to his hand before shooting out an ice spear right into one of them, nailing him to the tree. While other three tried to regroup, Ada already shot two arrows at once, getting them in the neck and ending their lives on the spot. The last one tried doing something but he forgot about the guard, which finally did something by slamming shield right into running man. He probably tried keeping him alive, but the impact with the Imperial shield was so great that other dropped to the ground, not seeming able to stand up. And once it was feeling like fire was about to calm down, the guard pointed spear at the two companions while taking a more official stand.

" By the name of the Emperor surrender!"

"What?" Arnnhul said, giving the rather shocked look to the guard "We were in as much danger as you, what make you think we were involved with those bandits you fool?"

"It's not for me to decide but I shall take you and move you to Kvatch prison for interrogation. Stick your hands out and approached me peacefully"

Arnnhul was trying of any way of explaining a foolish guard they weren't involved, perhaps saying he was from King Ganeeron himself before sudden arrow flew and shot right in guard eye, dropping him down. "I have no time for this," Dra'ada said, walking over and picking up her arrow from the guard. She then calmly approached the caravan and started looking through it. Searching for any valuable goods.

"Do you have any idea what you did? This is the crime!" Arnnhul said in quite an upset tone, looking over the Khajiit before pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"No one can prove it was us as much as no one would care. I don't have time. Get this and let's go" She then threw a book to the mage before starting to walk on the road toward the Kvatch. It was the only book in merchant caravan, a guide on speech and lying.

"...Even if we press on with our best, we gonna reach Kvatch by only sunset" He said, feeling just how much his old bones were hurting and pulsating. Most he walked was from College to King and back, half way to the Kvatch wasn't as short as he thought. Even though in reality he barely walked half of the already three-fourth of completed way. "And we gonna have to spend time looking for caravan there because we cannot afford horses"

"Then we move during the night" She simply replied back before hissing at the man "I gave you book. Keep quiet and let me think."

Even though Arnnhul could poorly tell how much they exactly walked, he did a good job on calculating the time they would get there by. It was getting dark, the sky a nice shade of purple as night slowly took over. Arnnhul coughed once they finally reached the town, sitting down on the nearby rock and trying to catch his breath. Truly, he said goodbye to his life during this little trip way too much.

"Alas, we are here" He finally spoke, catching bits and pieces of his breath while looking over at the Dra'ada. "Question is, what we do? Caravans only stop here so we will have to wait as we have no gold to acquire horses."

Khajiit let out a long, deep sigh before tilting her head and pointing at the nearby tavern with her claw. "There. Perhaps we can find people"

"People?"

"Yes. People." And as usual, she simply departed without waiting for him, walking off toward said tavern.

This tavern was way nicer than tavern back at the Stros M'kai. It was rather neat and clean, having soft lights to keep the smooth mood of the place while people were having conversations at the tables while softly sipping their drinks instead of getting drunk and yelling. Arnnhul approves greatly.

The two made their way to one of the free tables and ordered some wine, mostly for the look, before starting to give looks around. Seeing...Arnnhul wasn't all too sure who they were looking for. Nobleman? Knight? Merchant? Traveler? "So, who is that we are looking for?"

"We aren't. Wait. They would approach if they are here"

"They?"

"We were in travel for three days. If word of Daggerfall arcane travelling did spread, someone will approach. If not, we not lucky."

"And this is all your plan? Wait for patron or-"

"You can summon a dragon? Horse? The attraction we can ride? Drink and shut."

For some time it seemed completely pointless. They were just...Sitting. Not even talking nor looking around. Sitting. Arnnhul did try reading this book but in Juliano's name, it was uninteresting and sometimes awful. It can't be that people lie and socialise in such manner! Truly it was one of worst books he ever saw, therefore, he had to go on to see how much more ridiculous it was. Yes, very ridiculous.

But alas, luck smiled upon them as finally, someone approached them. Someone rather unexpected. His armour was shiny colours of bright silver and sun yellow, a prideful griffon was resting on the chest of the armour while elegant sword and massive, oval shield rested on their waist and back. The helmet was missing and therefore his face could be clearly seen. A yellow skin bit darker than that yellow griffon, painted man skin while long, straight, brown hair lay around his sharp face. His green eyes stared at the two before grabbing a seat next to them and leaning onto it. Even though armour did not look special, it gave clear indication that an Altmer was in front of them. Not simple Altmer but one of Skywatch guards. Rather...Respectable title yet also quite an unusual person to see outside of Skywatch.

"Ah, so the tail was, in fact, true. An arcane magister from Daggerfall is on the adventure to save his people. I also heard you were quite of a mad man, alas, I cannot confirm that." He spoke in his voice, giving a slight note of an Altmer noble accent in his high voice while eyeing the arcane and paying little attention to Dra'ada. "So, do tell me how adventure go? Discovered any things? I believe you are on the way to the Cyrodiil City, hm?"

Yet before Arnnhul could answer anything, Dra'ada leant in herself, earning the attention of a new met Altmer. "What is it to you?" Such boldness in her voice! Arnnhul was shocked, wasn't she waiting for someone?

"Oh, well, did not saw you there, cat." He said in much less official voice " I, of course, wish to know because I, Ocarion Sillonus of the glorious knight family Sillonus, wished to aid the brave Breton in his adventure! For he-"

"Why?" Dra'ada clearly cut off the man speech before crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat. "We have no time. Unless your pointy ears can afford us ride to Cyrodiil City, we have no times for likes of you"

Ocarion looked, bit surprised, at the Arnnhul which decided to keep the confident look and only nodded, deciding to simply roll along with the Khajiit. Last time he was that lost when he was learning the school of conjuration, that was truly confusing. Yet it was good enough for Ocarion to shake his head while his confident smirk returned to his lips. "Cat, I am from the family of most noble knights! If you want my intention proven by such simple task, be so. I shall get us horses and lead you safely to the Cyrodiil City by the Dawn. As together we will save your people from-"

"Now"

"...Excuse me?"

"I said. No time. Get us ride now or walk off."

Ocarion gave off a slight cough before standing up and nodding his head. "Then I shall go find said horses. Hope they have white, to match my armour." And with that he departed, leaving two once again alone.

"That was quite daring, but I need to ask, why to keep pushing?" Arnnhul asked as he looked over at the Dra'ada. She only let off miffed growl from depths of her chest.

"Noble Atlmer family members offer help to Breton on Cyrodiil lands," She said, leaning in her chair and taking a sip of wine. "Altmer is known for hating everyone but them, do they teach you this?"

It took the hour before Ocarion came back and led Arnnhul and Dra'ada outside, where there were three horses. One white, one black and one brown. He gave off rather a large smile across his lips before inviting arcane to the horse. "As promised! Three horses for our adventure".

Dra'ada was quite concerned on why he joined them so fast and willingly, but alas decided to drop the matter now. He was perfect for being front body meat and had quite the gold with him, if something goes wrong she can always put an arrow from one of his pointy ears to another.

In any case, they took some time preparing and gathering some food for the way before Dra'ada approached Arnnhul. "We need to skip Skingrad and ride through the plains. This way we will reach the City much faster."

"But we will have much more trouble along the way too. What about bandits and raiders and"

"They attack main roads as caravans go along those. Warriors usually ride plains. They have no interest to attack warriors"

Applying little logic to her words, the arcane nodded and gave off approving sigh. Even though he wanted to see good old Skingrad quite a bit, it was no time for it. Daggerfall was getting worst and worst by the moment, they needed to move faster. Gladly for him, Arnnhul spent much nights and days without dreams in studies, therefore he thought he would handle a restless ride on the horse through plains of glorious Cyrodiil...In theory.

In practice, it wasn't that nice. Somewhat half way through the trip, Arnnhul could feel how he nearly gave in to the sleep even through horse sit was quite not comfortable. Long story short, by the time sun, started finally setting up and first little lights broke through the dark sky on the horizon, out team finally started reaching the walls of mighty Cyrodiil City.

"So" Ocarion looked over at the tired arcane and snapped his fingers few times, slowly riding closer to him. "Once we are in, where are we heading?"

"To the famous Cyrodiil library of course! The one located by the Imperial college."

"But why not to check with mages guilds and colleges?"

"Well, usually as the rule, Mage Colleges don't have in-depth tomes on Deadra and their artefacts. Some fear that those tomes might be cursed while other believe it can lead to increased population of romances and Daedra worshipping." Arnnhul sighed and rubbed his eyes before putting the crimson amulet around his neck under his robe because it was swaying left and right due to the horse. "Mages Guilds do sometimes have Daedric tomes, the Dunmer one especially. But to get to their libraries you usually need gain access."

"And with the fact that Dunmers are currently at non-official war with Nords and trying fight off raging Argonians, they won't welcome us with open arms" The Atlmer finished for the old arcane before letting off the deep sigh. "But why Cyrodiil library?"

"It's biggest public library. Some information must be there. Maybe someone from merchant guild sold the book there or something of a sort. Hopefully at least."

And with that, each of them went back to their own thoughts, not like Dra'ada ever left them. It took them but a few more moments to reach an entrance to the City, enough for the sun to rise properly and shine over the flat plains.

The feeling that Dra'ada got whenever she was riding through the bridge which led to Imperial City, which she apparently been on more than once, could be hardly called nice. For her, it felt so...Unstable. She liked when she had secure ground under her paws, with this bridge she always felt like she was but a one catapult shot away from falling into the water below them.

"Ease up the cat," Ocarion said, looking over Khajiit which had very restless expression painted across her face "It's not like the sky will tear open and some enormous power will level bridge from ground." Ocarion never truly understood people like her. But then again, he did grow up as part of knight family in Skywatch. High towers, bridges, ships and hights were a common thing during his youth.

"I just hope we will get to this college faster," She said, looking around and making sure there weren't anyone around them. "Where is it in any case? I only been at Market and Temple Districts few times I was staying in City"

"Well Mage College, or how it properly called, Arcane University is located on the City Isle," Arnnhul said before pointing to the right, wherein distance could be seen a separate construction. Similar in a shape of City itself but smaller.

After those few words exchanged, everyone went back to their thoughts. Dra'ada to how she hate hights and if Ocarion could stab them in the back. Ocarion to thoughts about if his shield was shiny enough. While Arnnhul only hoped they would recognise Daggerfall magister in him.

And luckily, they did. Once they approached the gates which led from a bridge into the City itself, only a few words and sigil from King Ganeeron were enough to proof who he was. Even though Imperials did not want to allow Khajiit, who they suspect thief in, and Altmer, who they suspect Thalmor agent in, inside their City they had little option but let them pass. Unless those guards wanted to be responsible for worsening relationship between Cyrodiil and High Rock.

"I have little knowledge of magic and Daedra beyond basics, therefore I suggest that I depart to the Marchant District. We could use some extra materials" Ocarion said as soon as they entered the City.

"Sound good, but do look for some book dedicated to Daedra. Who knows, perhaps you will find something"

"Or someone" Dra'ada added before pulling one of her self-made bombs off of her belt, tossing it into Altmer hands "Tropical leaf of Elsweyr. Look for those. And for pristine water... Also for Dragonthorn and Emetic Russula" She then turned her horse and simply started to ride into the City itself, leaving confused Altmer alone as Arnnhul followed soon after her.

The path was peaceful and rather nice to an eye for Arnnhul. Nice houses, welcoming people and trees. Good streets, colours and clean air. Truly nice atmosphere. Plus it did felt nice to finally be on the horse even thought it made their travel to University longer. "Miss Dra'ada, you said you were in City before. On what occasions?"

"Thief Guild"

Arcane kept quiet for few moments, in quite a disbelief, before looking around. He needed to be sure that no one heard them. "You are part of Thief Guild?" He asked, making sure to get close and whisper it as quietly as possible, which earned yet another growl from Khajiit. She did not like closeness. "Why you told me this?"

"I am not part of them, I don't join things. I simply crafter few potions and left." She then proceeds to push, not too hard, arcane away from her as she was looking around the area. As if scanning it for something or someone. "You mage from Daggerfall. If you wish you can cast the spell or do something weird. I study Daedra, I know the lot about weird." Crossing her arms, Dra'ada looked over the old man before giving off sigh. "Why Daggerfall College?"

"I beg my pardons?"

"You had nothing but praises to the Arcane University of Cyrodiil. Why you then joined Mage College of High Rock?"

"Ah," Soft smile stretched on a man old, cracked lips as he looked to the blue sky, letting his grey hair swing back and forth as he adjusted the ribbon which held them. "My mother was Breton and heavily insisted that I studied in Daggerfall. Truth be told, I believe I wouldn't be magister if I been in Cyrodiil University."

"But why University would have in depth toms about Daedra while College did not?"

He looked over to the Khajiit before pointing at the guards which were patrolling the streets. "See them? I saw once kid throwing the rock at them. He looked at the kid, dead cold stare and as he knew it wasn't trouble, went on" Arnnhul chuckled, holding his arms behind the back as he spoke "Their army have much higher discipline. They even have battlemages, special rank for warriors who are in the army but are mages. With such discipline, they allow the more free study of Daedra as the level of corruption is lower."

"And Bretons are known to have quite lot necromancers."

"That too, my friend, that too."

While Dra'ada and Arnnhul walked through the City and made their way to the City Isle for the Arcane University, Ocarion made his way through the Merchant District. "Pff, who she think she is? While I was defending Skywatch from Maormers she probably been stealing some Bosmer gold". While bragging around he walked from one merchant's stand to other, looking at goods they were offering and seeking smallest price. While it was little known about Ocarion and his true skills, it was quite clear that he was quite skilled at seeing a price of things. The skill of usually rich people. "I wonder how much skooma Khajiit need take to have the complete stoic expression...Huh, perhaps she is Altmer who failed at magic spell, she has way too clear of speech"

While talking to himself and buying few things from there and few herbs from here, an even younger looking Redguard boy approached him, eyeing Altmer. It took few moments for Ocarion to notice the boy and then even less moments to wave his hand, showing boy to walk off. "Go on, I don't have a coin for you. I am on the very important quest."

"Ay, I did notice you were looking important" The boy then proceed to slowly place a wooden sigil next to Ocarion, earning his attention. "You surely heard about Vision of Pious, right?"

He looked at the sigil, seeing a symbol of two roses crossing a single coin. He kept quiet for few seconds before tossing the sigil back to a shady boy. "One of most influential Merchant Guilds, yes, I heard of you. But why would messenger of said guild carry but a wooden sigil?"

"Because I am but a carrier. Higher ranks get better sigils. This way Mister Pevia can recognise who is who faster"

Ocarion smiled and before taking his gold bag under his waist's armour, he looked down at the boy with full attention, giving off the prideful laugh. "And you surely noticed my big package, therefore, decide that I would be a good customer, him?"

"Uh, yea, you can say this." The boy said with his own laugh, not as prideful but nevertheless good one, before waving Ocarion to follow.

Altmer was quite surprised when he found himself walking through the whole district, then heading to the district where all house located. Even more, his surprise was when he walked into the house which looked pretty basic. It was the simple wooden house of a brown colour, standing next to other houses like it with trees all between them. But he finally gave off approving hump once in said house, the boy opened the hatch on the floor. With spell nevertheless!

Following down rocky stairs, he was quite amazed when he found himself in a cave. Not basic one. It looked like a castle, a decent hold worth of thane, with its walls made of natural rock. Tables, bookshelves, treasuries and alike were just resting around. Again, like hold, but without walls. There was only one proper structure and it was wooden stairs around giant rock pillar which held the cave, with a wooden platform on top. As Ocarion walked to that platform, he found himself in front of the table with the single man at it. The boy quickly bowed down and left as Ocarion been left one on one with the man.

This man though quickly earned the attention of Altmer. His clothes looked like most expensive outfit which could be found across whole Cyrodiil. They actually looked like...Atlmer nobility clothe! With gentle golden lines and soft cotton material, few green gems and gold pocket outlines, Ocarion could easily identify it as an Altmer nobility outfit. "That is quite small and poor hold for the guild with such big name." He said, walking and taking the seat on another side of a table, trying to not show his interest too much.

"Not when you have such holds all they way from High Rock to Skyrim, kind sir," Pevia said with a gentle smile on his pink lips, making his low voice have quite a velvet touch to it, while his black hair added the certain elegance to him. Even though his hair had quite a messy look, just being in whatever shape and state. "But this is not why I called you...Wine?" He then proceeds to slowly move a wooden cup over to Ocarion and pour the purple liquid in it. "Do not fear it, kind Altmer, poising you would give me bad name across the Thief Guild"

"You part of the Thieves?" He asked, slowly taking a sip and giving off surprised gasp. "Such soft grape texture with light spices-"

"Yes, Altmer wine, knew you would approve." Brotimus caught his opponent off guard before standing up. "My man saw you with Breton Arcane and an exotic Khajiit. Could it be...You are travelling with that famous High Rock magister?"

Now it was the time of Ocarion to feel prideful. He leant in his seat and smirked, nodding his head. "Well of course, how could he turn my suggestion of help? Poor man nearly jumped on me once he saw me!"

"Aw, of course." Brotimus laughed before slowly taking but a single paper from his table and handing it to the Altmer. "You sure know what this is, Sir Sillonus."

Ocarion did saw writings about Daedra and some rose symbols, but couldn't understand past that. He though sure not showed it, nodding his head and letting it slip past him that other man knew his name.

"Of course, you do. Now imagine looking on Arnnhul face when he will see ancient Daedric writings! One he desperately looking for but you so easily found~." Brotimus quickly walked over to Altmer and looked down at him. "And imagine all the praises too! Al this but for a simple price-."

Surely Ocarion could not take the moment to think otherwise this smart merchant could take the offer back so to shock the man, he slammed his hand down and pulled truly...Superior move. "You, Mister, have a deal!"

While this picture unravelled in the deep cave beneath the Cyrodiil City, Arnnhul and Dra'ada safely reached the Arcane University. Luckily for both, the register at the entrance quickly recognised the old magister which was seen by the doors of said University many times in the past, earning the two safe passage. And there it was, the house of knowledge, pure heaven for Arnnhul. Scholars and apprentices, accompanying with few mentors, were roaming the chambers of the place. Books filled the endless shelves as the air was full of that old pages aroma. He even thought that he caught the interest in eyes of his Khajiit fella.

"Hu...Nicely done. I will go search." And with this words Dra'ada departed, walking to upper levels of the building while leaving her companion to search the lower levels.

Dra'ada was actually quite impressed, in a good way. Not just by a number of books, but by an absence of hostility in the area. Perhaps it was due to the difference of races, after all, she even spotted one Argonian among Nords and Dunmers, but no one been bothered by her just roaming around. "Cause no trouble and you will receive none..." She mumbled to herself while looking through the dark purple and blood red books, the dark magic and Daedric knowledge section. It took her quite a few books to finally reach one about less known Daedra such as Sanguine, Hermaeus Mora, Peryite, Vaermina, Yaggalag, Namira and Mephala. Because of the great amount of Daedric Princes, book tried to smash them all together and gave little information about the individual. Alas, she did found few outstanding artefacts, many of which belonged to Vaermina.

The first artefact which did not have the vague description to it was Skull of Corruption, but alas, it only summoned the copy of the one it was cast onto. Book also told about Orb of Vaermina, innocent beautiful blue orb. It looked like it could be what she was looking for, but sadly there was no description of what it could do. But then luck finally smiled at our Khajiit friend as she found pretty interesting section.

It was a section of unknown artefacts which so far didn't identify to any of Daedra. One which caught an eye of Dra'ada was but an amulet, simple neckless. It was shown to come in purple, black, red, crimson, magenta and blue colours. Said necklaces were told to be left in one area after what it will start cursing the land. Not physically, but by bringing nightmares to creatures around it which would eventually start performing horrible actions in waking state. Through the recorded history, necklaces were spotted several times, which led people to believe that there are either many of them or it is impossible to be destroyed by basic means.

While pretty stretched, this was only information she found through reading the book, so Ada had no choice but take this information as her only clue. Hoping that no one will think she is stealing, Ada slowly went to the first level of the University before finding the Arnnhul. Which wasn't too hard because instead of actually finding books, he was reading a single book.

"Ah, Miss Dra'ada! Beg my pardons but I really got lost in this book about illusion magic. So fascinating and-" Of course, before he could finish, Khajiit simply pulled a book out of his hands and simply handed another book she found. "...Huh, yes, that does sound like the most logical piece of information we found for past few days!" Arnnhul said with quite an enthusiastic tone, which surprised her a bit as Ada was pretty sceptical about her own clue.

"Then shall we go find Ocarion?"

"Yes, yes indeed, we shall hope that he found something himself"

"Fool probably bought golden mirror which was attached to his chest armour"

Arnnhul only answered with the soft chuckle, and once he informed one of library keepers that he will be taking this book for some time, departed away. They actually never actually discussed where they would meet but both Breton and Khajiit decided that they will go to one of the biggest and richest taverns in City, thinking that Ocarion would be looking for them there. Or perhaps simply already resting there. The place was actually quite precise and well. The Greedy Squid Inn, one of most well-known places...Mostly for the name. Which actually come from the tale that owner was once the sailor who survived the attack of giant Daedric tentacles when he was at the sea. No matter if the story is true or pure work of fiction, the place is known for a wide choice of drinks from different cultures, some nice meals and soft music. The only problem was that place was truly packed and even magister arcane of High Rock could not get a place there for free. Or with any kind of decrease in price at this rate.

"Mister Arnnhul, finally! I thought you would never show up~" A man said, appearing from the depths of a tavern with the glass of wine. "I and Ocarion bought table here already an hour ago, waiting for you. Do follow me." And with this words Brotimus started walking back into the tavern.

Best case would be that he actually know Ocarion while the worst case would be that he murdered Ocarion and now trying to ambush the two. Deciding that they didn't have a lot of options, Dra'ada simply shrugged her shoulders and walked with the noble look through the, truly envious looking, servants with Arnnhul following in more amateurish manner. Once inside, presented to all the class and rank of place, all three sat at the table where Ocarion was already resting on the plate of bread and poultry in front of him.

"Mister Settnce, finally you are here!" He exclaimed with pride in his voice, barely waiting for a moment when he would show the arcane his glorious finding.

"I told you to find leaves, not Imperial man. Do those perky ears damage your hearing?" Dra'ada intervened with the curiosity rising in her voice.

"Now now, let me explain. I am but a Brotimus Pevia, a simple owner of simple company who had great trading arrangement with your friend here"

"Pevia...The owner of the Merchant Guild. I never heard a lot about you, but King Ganeeron did establish few trading roads with you, correct?"

"Correct indeed. But enough of business, sit down and have the drink."

"What was the deal?" Ada interrupted once again, with much louder and apprehensive tone, making sure that this time she would be heard. "My experience showed me that you can never trust too fast."

"And the good experience that is, my lady" Imperial replied back before turning to her with that uncommon smug "Before I explain, may I know your name? None of my men could find out."

"Dra'ada"

"Aw, I can appreciate women with skill in her sleeve" He smiled and bowed his head slightly, welcoming her in rather official manner. He then proceeds to quickly grab the paper from Ocarion fingers, with a speed of true thief, before presenting it to Dra'ada and Arnnhul. "This, my friends, is an ancient writing of the set of daggers which Mister Ocarion skillfully found," Brotimus said, making sure that Altmer would be too busy basking in his own pride and would leave the three alone to discuss the matter. "Yet not simple daggers. Those are Cataclysmic Carvers, they are known as one of darkest mysterious in our known world; set of magical daggers created somewhere between Mythic and First Eras. It is told that they were created by either good Daedra or one of the Aedra during often fights which occurred during that time, other though claim that it is one of the last relics left by ancient and long gone race. The fact though stand still, those daggers known to be poisonous for Daedric relics. By delivering the blow against relic, the dagger would break as well as the relic, destroying both forever. Ultimate weapon against dark artefacts."

"We all know child stories and mages fairytales, Imperial." Ada cut him off, looking over the paper. She knew of those daggers yet never saw such... Detailed and old looking paper piece. "How simple leader of Merchant Guild can possibly know of something so great? Assuming that it is real."

"I know a certain person, my lady. And if you would provide that person with a service, he will point out the location of one dagger."

"But why are you interested?"

"Isn't it simple? You do a favor for him and he remembers who brought you to him, thus bringing me up the career list." Pevia then proceeds to stand up, finishing his glass of wine and looking over the three companions. "My friends, you are on a truly unique quest while time is money. I am your only clue, therefore, do please take your opportunity."

It was quite obvious that Arnnhul was in deep thoughts while Ada had rather a sceptical expression on. And Ocarion just kept on being an Altmer that he was.

"Miss Ada," Arcane said, looking over at her "We been in travel for quite a time and I trust your knowledge. Therefore I ask you, what is your decision on the matter?"

Khajiit only shot a sharp look over at Imperial before standing up, her raising figure reminding that of a fearsome Dremora before she leant closer to young male and said in half growling tone. "Deal."

Who would know that Pevia had his own room in the said Inn, renting it for already six years without missing the single payment. Usually, he actually would simply pay for the whole year and leave it closed. Owners, knowing from who the money was coming, did not ask further questions and just politely obeyed. Once in the said room, it looked really simple. A bed, drawer, table, window and a single closet. Though once Brotimus got closer and waved his hand in front of said wooden closet, a magical seal flashed before breaking in the air and letting him open the doors, showing that he knew more than selling skills. But it was not the last surprise, as when doors were opened, a whole portal was inside of it. Imperial looked over the people behind him before giving off welcoming smile. "My agents will close doors for us." He said before stepping in. Having little options, our party walked after him.

They appeared in the cave. It was bright due to torches while outside something resembling swamp could've been seen. Also, it had that swamp smell in the air. All three were in slight shock that, from City of the Cyrodiil they managed to end up in the cavern of the Black Marsh, also questioning the new discovered magical powers of their new Imperial friend. But Arnnhul and Dra'ada came in true shock when they brought their eyes up, looking at the top of the cave entrance, which had a mosaic sigil increased in it. A red rose sigil.


	2. Chapter II

There were more sigils and symbols across the Tamriel. Some were more known while other less, it all really depend on to whom those sigils were related. Everyone would know Azure star but not everyone would recognise the symbol of some small merchant guild. The red rose wasn't widely famous sigil yet among the one who studied Daedra, it was as clear as the sky above the Cyrodiil.

"I could slip the fact that you can use magic, Imperial" Dra'ada almost immediately broke her stoic silence, a growling undertone could be heard in her words. "But asking us to be calm as you bring us to the lair of Sanguine? That need explanation."

"Does it now?" Brotimus answered, keeping up his usual arrant smile while having completely different undertone in his words, more calm and secure if you wish. "You look for the relic which can destroy Daedric artefact while I provide you with purest source of information, Daedric Prince itself."

Arnnhul could feel how tension arose around his khajiit companion so he quickly walked over to her, carefully placing his hand on another shoulder, hoping that he could prevent any apparent bloodshed. "Miss Ada, I hate to say it but he could be right. At least let's listen to Sanguine."

Dra'Ada only let out a growl, uncomfortably shaking off arcane's hand before simply starting to walk to the cave entrance. Even if she thought that whole plan stunk like skeever hide, she was damn sure that she would be one up in front. And as she walked inside, place looked truly bizarre,

Not the fact that whole cave had soft lighting due to wall torches nor fact that there were tables, barrels, a podium for entertainment and everything that average tavern need. Not for the fact that it was full of people, mostly words by the look of it, who were drinking and laughing while Dark Seducers were looking over them to make sure no one was about to do something out of the line. But the fact that whole place felt just tense. The air itself was heavier while everything had slightly crimson gloom to it as if the whole place was pulled from Oblivion realm and brought into this cave. Though Dra'ada did not have time to observe as Brotimus walked from behind, calling one of the Seducer over to him.

"Miss Seducer, could you be so kind to call Mister Sanguine over? The Breton magister is here." As an answer, the Daedra only nodded and walked away, somewhere deeper into the cave. It had been only for few brief seconds but it felt like hours to Dra'ada. First time in many years she finally felt some kind of excitement in her. Studying Daedra was one thing, but meeting one in real life...She still could not say if this excitement was one of the good or bad kind.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the tall Dremora looking Daedra walking in. Black Daedric armour rested on him, red paint elegantly showing off edges of the face while black eyes ran through the room. His horns were looking so sharp that one could say they were polished while the air around him was smelling of wine and blood. Every person in this cave tavern looks at him before suddenly raising their mugs in the loud toast. "Please please, do enjoy your drinks and festivities. My lair is your humble home~." The prince said in rather deep, slightly informed voice. He then made his way to the group of the people and eyed them from head to toes. "Aw, you must be the magister I heard so much about? Why don't you grab a drink or ten my friend?" He said before suddenly pulling the arcane closer to him, having the arm wrapped around another neck as he slowly pulled Arnnhul through the place. "Velvet robes, crimson talisman, neat curly hair and carefully cleaned books. Ah, a few years earlier and we could've got more personal." Daedric Prince continued, gaining no looks from anyone in the tavern but gaining a lot of the shocked attention of the group of our adventurers.

"S-Stop this at once!" Ocarion shouted though it was more of child yelp rather than shout before he pulled confused Arnnhul from the Daedra's arms and looked Sanguine straight into eyes. Even as Altmer, he was shorter than the Prince. "We are on serious business, we have no time for your lowlife debauchery!"

Sanguine only looked other into the eyes, giving him that bone chilling gaze. The one which made you remember that it was, nevertheless, a Daedric Prince in front of you. His hand extended toward Ocarion's face before his sharp end of finger's armour gently moved the piece of hair from Altmer face. "Ah, yes, business." He said, returning to his usual relaxed state. "Those forgotten daggers, well of course. One of the so many relics which you, mortals, still could not find nor discover. Like ants toying with...Things which don't belong to ants." He then waved his finger, showing them to follow as the Daedric Prince walked into the deeper part of the cave.

Slowly but surely, something was coming from the darkness in the distance. At first, it looked like an oversized barrel but once close enough, it was actually an altar. Nothing too bizarre, though, but a Daedric alter. Those were often seen in Daedric castles and such, usually fueled with blue fire. Alas, this one had a crimson red colour, fitting the liking of the owner most likely.

Sanguine stopped at the altar and snapped his fingers once, before the flames erupted into the sky, forming a dagger out of its little flames. Dagger looked quite interesting. A slightly curved blade was attached to the handle. Said handle had quite the look, as an aksesouar, the top of the handle, to which blade was attached, was in form of star. Providing not just aesthetic look but also the practical defence of the hand for the user. Since the fire was making the picture of a dagger, it was harder to see any more details but thought came to mind of khajiit.

"The star is usual to the sign of Azure." She said, walking closer to the altar and observing it from all different sides.

"Artefact which purposes is to destroy Daedric relics. So hard to understand that Azure had her part in creating it?"

"But who had another part?"

Sanguine smirked and waved his hand, causing dagger image to disappear and flames to relax once again. He then slowly reached his hand into said flames before pulling out, not a dagger, but an amulet. A rose amulet which had blood red crystal inside of it. "As much as I would like to educate you on history, we are here to bargain. Here are my terms." Sanguine slightly waved amulet in his hands before throwing it to the Brotimus, which skillfully caught it. "Bring my relic to the temple of Ruptga. Place it there, allowing me to establish one more of my infamous taverns and you will have the dagger."

"Rupt-a?" Ocarion repeated, trying to pronounce the name, failing at it.

"Ruptga, Redguard noble warrior. He is known as... Tall Papa, a Chief God who originally showed other Gods way for godhood." Arnnhul said, looking over at Sanguine. "But why such terms? Redguards are not known for following into Daedra hands."

"Exactly!" Sanguine exclaimed, pointing at the arcane as if he won something. "But not because of their willpower, oh no. The leaders of their society simply provide no ways for Redguard to learn magic. It is carefully watched and guarded like fine wine and anything to do with Daedric magic get burned immediately, even people."

"And with his emulate in the temple, he could easily provide himself with an entrance to their land." Dra'ada quietly finished for the Daedric Prince before leaving the altar and shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I guess it's deal."

"So fast? This is Daedra we talking about!" Ocarion protested.

"And? We have no better options and I don't see any Dremora killing us yet. We take it."

"I must agree with her Ocarion. The situation in High Rock get worst by every night, we can't delay." Arnnhul picked up, glaring over the relic.

"Wonderful! Then do come back once you were done, maybe next time you can grab drink~." And with those words Daedric Prince waved his hand in an elegant manner before the air around them started getting thicker and darker. Like the army of crows, it clouded their visions completely before with another blink they found themselves standing in the hot dune near walls of a large city. The waving lines on the walls and the exotic design quickly told Dra'ada which city it exactly was, as she previously done business in there. The commercial and religious centre of Alik'r Desert, glorious Sentinel.

Redguards were never known for kindness nor tolerance, yet Sentinel was famous for being bit different. As it was very commercial, it attracted a lot of different people of lot different races. That allowed different cultures to pour into Redguard society while the religious part of the city kept the higher Redguards in power calm. This is why Dra'ada, back when she was with pirates, visited the place few times. "I would suggest hiding anything related to magic."

"Is it that bad? I mean, this is Sentinel, way more progressive than rest of Hammerfell."

"Yes, progressive, yet still Hammerfell." Dra'ada snapped back at the Imperial before making her way along the wall, leading everyone behind her as she looks for the entrance.

"You said you were here before?" Arnnhul asked as he simply was observing the landscape. Being Breton mage who lived all his life in walls of the Mage College, he never could understand how can manage to survive in such desert. His face changed visibly, once relax expression changed to frown that of a thinking man.

"Yes, Capitan took us here few times."

"Do you happen to know where the temple might be?"

"Not precisely but I know district where it should be. But only I and you will go."

"Wait what?" Ocarion exclaimed, bit too loud. She plans to go and do all the heroic things while leaving him behind? As if!

"That will be too suspicious if four outlanders will go to Redguard temple during night time, don't you think?" She looked back at Altmer before giving off quite a glare. It almost looked like her fur slightly rose up. "Of course you don't, you never think."

"I-I...What?!"

"Mister Ocarion, please, Miss Dra'ada might be right." Brotimus quickly shoved himself into the conversation, knowing that if he would not calm down the Altmer, things could escalate too fast in a bad direction. "Plus I need to visit a certain merchant in here and I would like if you would accompany me."

"You mean smuggler?"

"Miss Ada, please, why you think of Redguard so lo-"

"It's Dra'ada." Her emerald eyes pierced through the Imperial man like Azure's holy javelin as her voice was sharper than Clannfear acute teeth. "I am Khajiit, you think I don't know where are merchants and where are smugglers?" With low hum she finally stopped building over poor man, putting on her hood and making sure she looked nothing more than Nord. It almost worked, if you, of course, count Nordic youngling.

"Th-an it's decided, I and Mister Ocarion will go to the smuggler while magister and Miss Dra'ada will search for the temple." He quickly handed the medallion that Sanguine gave him to Arnnhul while Ocarion only nodded, quite fast.

If no one was looking too hard, Dra'ada actually managed to pass as the Nord. But then again, chances that no one will look at a person in fur hood at Hammerfell desert are pretty low. "I still don't feel right. It would be like a poising temple of divine with Daedric presence." Arnnhul decided to break the silence and voice his concerns. "Why are you so calm about it?"

"Better him that Molag Bal."

"But all Daedra are bad. It doesn't matter which one, all are bad still."

She shook her head while leading the arcane through the lonely streets and dark corners while trying to blend together with all the people who were walking around; some for night walk while other for personal business. "So you bring God of rape and lies together with God of blood and debauchery?"

"I...I mean I don't, I am just saying that-" But alas, he was silenced by the quick hand of his Khajiit follower. She then slowly pointed at the building ahead of them, which was a temple; Bizarre one that is, but still a temple. White rocks made up its walls, making it rather outstanding while tall javelin like spike at the top made sure to call the attention of any who would walk by.

"I never understood if this spike should have some meaning of Redguard play on name Tall Papa and genitals." With those words, she simply proceeds forward which called for a shock of her mage follower.

"You plan just walk in? Then we surely will be noticed."

But still, she simply walked over to the entrance door and leant her hand against the lock, slipping in pick lock while looking at Arnnhul. "Act casual, I don't want it to be blown."

"But...Where you even plan to leave it?"

"In wine stock."

"...Temples don't have stocks of alcohol in them, Miss Dra'ada."

"You never been to Redguard temple." She spoke while click of the lock rush quietly through the air.

But as this went through, maybe not so smoothly due to fears of old arcane or boldness of young alchemist, Brotimus made his way pass all the merchant stands and taverns together with Ocarion. To the surprise of the Altmer, nearly everything was still open and people were rather lively in this part of the city. "Is it normal?"

"What? Ah, the people?" He gave off laugh before wrapping his arm around taller male and pulling him closer, waving another hand ahead of them as if he was presenting the glorious show to a random stranger. "My friend, this is merchant part of Sentinal. Some building opens their warm doors only at night if you understand me~."

"I don't think I do."

Brotimus blinked few times and then gave yet another laugh, much more friendly one, calling the attention of few street artists around them. "Ah, my noble friend, I was meaning to ask how you got this armour." He spoke while he could tell from first glare, it wasn't a fake. That in fact what made him so surprised.

But Ocarion was shining with pride already more than any sun, perhaps due to his yellow skin, as he finally had a chance to show off his pride. "Well, because I am the noble high guard of Skywatch! We are secured with a most important mission of them all, not let enemies through the first line of defence to our glorious Summerset Isles!"

"I know who guards of Skywatch are, Mister Ocarion." He replied back, a crafty smile creeping up to his lips slowly, like a centipede crawling from its dark spot. "I am asking why guard travel away from the spot he should guard?"

It was very obvious that Brotimus tone changed. It became more cunning, sharper. Like knife which strikes from the darkness at opponent unsecured spots. And he wasn't far as pride long stripped off poor Altmer, leaving only clutched expression. "Well, I, of course, travel the Tamriel...To study the progress of other cultures!"

"Altmer have special scholars for that, called diplomats, don't they~?" It looked like Imperial was ready to deliver the deadly statement to poor Ocarion, only before he finally spread his arms wide open and stopped before the building with the name engraved above the entrance of its wooden door. "Ah, finally we are here, Specter Force! Not nicest of Redguard, if you can even use the word nice toward them, but we managed to strike a beneficial deal with its leader." From the corner of his eyes, Brotimus saw how Ocarion exhaled in a heavy manner before opening a door and letting him in.

Ocarion stepped into the rather dark room, a number of candles were definitely less than normal. The dark wood walls with high roof did not help the situation the slightest, creating rather creeping atmosphere. And not the good one, like in Dunmer gothic temples, the bad one. But Ocarion wasn't only one who felt bad. In fact, his companion felt even worst as he felt suspicion crawling up his back.

Brotimus was in this place quite a few times and knew that owner usually tried to keep the place nice so it would appear like merchant household. Now it was much darker. "Mister Ocarion, may I ask you to keep your hand at your waist?"

"No need to ask twice." The two slowly walked past the entrance and to the second floor, hearing how steps were quietly letting out screeching sounds under them. Once on the second floor, rather an unpleasant view opened to the two.

It was a room filled with hookah, the smoke already claimed the upper part of a room, while expensive decorations were all over the room. Even worst, there were armed guards here and there, standing with ladies and gentlemen in rather...Open outfits. But the worst was the name in chat as he wasn't one Brotimus remembered. "Good sir, excuse us, but may I know where Sir Tarib?"

"Who? Oh him." The bulbous man slowly leant from his chair, adjusting his hat which had many colourful strips hanging from it, before shooting not such clear gaze at the Brotimus. "I killed the old fool of course! Shame, I hoped to throw him to dogs but he took that damn drink."

Brotimus only gulped in a queasy manner before forcing the smile on his face. He already managed to notice that guards started tensing up around the two. "Well, Mister...?"

"I am glorious Irgssean Grell! The bloodiest criminal in whole Hammerfell, how could you not heard of me?!"

"Sorry Mister Grellti, we just came from far lands. You see, I and old Tarib had the business and since he is...Absent, perhaps we could strike negotiation?"

"Far? Wait...You that Imperial dog, aren't you?" The old man slowly rubbed his eyes, waking up from his drunken sleep before standing up. His guards quickly followed, gather around the two. "Ah, yes, I heard about you. I have a better offer, we keep you alive until your people drop few coins for you, sound good?"

Brotimus sighed, he knew that it would go such way but really hoped it would not. Slowly shooting the glance at Ocarion, he approached the table and looked directly at the man. "Please, think clearly sir, such arrangement won't benefit anyone here."

"Shut it! Either your spineless Guild pay me or you go for dog food, decide skeever!"

"...Spineless?" His body visibly tensed up before smile grew more devious. He slowly turned to Ocarion and nodded his head. "Would you perhaps to arguments of my kind friend here?"

Ocarion coughed up and stepped up, clearing his throat but as he was about to speak Brotimus quickly pointed his finger at another waist. "Other arguments, kind friend~." Of course, Ocarion let laugh out, easing up. This was so much easier for him!

And with the next blow of the wind, Altmer sword left his waist and quickly flew to right, slicing the throat of the guard at right open. When other two tried to charge at Altmer though, the only thing they achieved was their swords loudly bouncing off his armour. "Ba! Don't even try break through Skywatch guard armour, peasants!" His other hand went to his back, drawing his should out which slammed right across the arm of the guard. As the sound of broken bones and tearing flesh filled the room, last fourth guard decided to take defenceless Imperial hostage. But when he approached the man, Brotimus simple rose his hand and made few twists with it. First, it was nothing but then flame appeared it in and at the third twist of his hand, a flame ball flew right in Redguard face.

As flames dine on the man silk headwear and his greasy skin which turned into such nice crispy mass, Ocarion already slammed the other guard with his shield across the body. While his teeth flew right out of mouth hole, Ocarion delivered the death blow right in the throat with his sword. Slowly approaching the weeping guard on the floor, which was on so tightly holding onto his broken arm, Altmer simple stomped few times onto the men. First dropping him to ground and then popping his head like a watermelon, same insides colour as well.

Brotimus then turned to the Grellti as the truly crooked smile was across his face. With the single leap, his got over the wooden table before grabbing nearby golden grail and smacking it across his face. "Let me teach you something, my friend." Imperial voice ran through the air, having that tone. That tone, like spice in deer meat which was oh so unexpected and oh so painful. He looked down at confused criminal before raising his hand once again. "Green carpet look truly disgusting with dark wood~." With this words, rain of thousands of little flames fell upon the old man. The screams of burning man which filled the room died off as fast as they appeared...Well, perhaps not that fast, you know how fire works. While his lifeless body laid on the floor, giving off last trembles and filling the whole place with new kind of smoke and such full aroma, Brotimus approached one of the half naked men and pulled him closer. "Do be kind and tell everyone you know about today." With this words, he threw but one coin to men feet and watched everyone run in horror. As he turned to Ocarion, he laughed seeing other already picking up any valuable things off the corpses and just around the place.

"Mister Brotimus, don't burn so hard next time!...You probably destroyed so many goods in process."

Moments later the two walked out of house back door as it was one of few thins which still wasn't blazing with glorious red fire and hadn't that bacon aroma to it. "He was criminal, we could've claim bounty for him."

"Mister Ocarion, is all that gold not enough for you?"

"Is there ever enough~?"

"I don't believe we are actually breaking into Redguard temple like this," Arnnhul said while his curious eyes gazed around, quite obviously being fascinated by inner design. Fireless altars were standing by the walls like warriors only to have images of actual warriors rest on the mirrors above them. Arcs were making the hallway look really narrow and almost sinister, securing that newcomers gaze would be focused at the door at the end of the hallway. Truly something unique to Breton styles.

"We are about to curse holy building with Daedric presence, worry about that." Dra'ada then pulled out the amulet which they needed to carry in and threw it at arcane, which successfully caught it.

"When did you...?"

"Well, I did want to examine it." The Khajiit then slowly pushed her weight onto the door, pulling her hood off and letting her soft hair wave in air. Getting inside, she carefully examined the circle room which the two end up at, seeing that it perhaps was the main room. Big altar of the divine in the middle with few praying benches here and there were clear indicators of that. "There." Her claw slowly pointed at the hallway which led to the right, which was one of four hallways which came from this room. "Wine cellars are usually to left. Barracks to right and armoury ahead of the entrance."

"Armory? In temple?"

"...You need to get out more often." She hissed her answer before starting walking around the place, her emerald eyes studying the art on walls and ceiling of the temple. "Go and place it. I will guard here."

Arnnhul shook his head, knowing that it could not end well but he was in no shape nor age to argue with the Khajiit. So he proceeds deeper into one of the temple's wings, exploring the area while clinging tightly to the amulet. He felt like Dra'ada would open the gate to Oblivion if he would somehow blow the whole thing. And wine cellar atmosphere wasn't helping either. A dark place with such strong wine aroma in the air, as if you could get drunk by smell. But arcane had to keep his mind together. He decided that deeper would be a better spot to hide it in, so mage slowly rose his hand up before the little spark of light flew out of nowhere, guiding the man. "Ah, there, some light should do it."

Dra'ada wasn't really fascinated with the whole place as much as she was fascinated, let's say, with meeting actual Sanguine in person. But truth be told, it was interesting. "I wonder if Tall meant to hide your insecurities, or their." She said, gliding her hand over the statue material while her words bounced from wall to wall before disappearing into nothingness, like into gaping jaws of Sithis. Material truly felt soft and almost perfect, she thought to herself, as if there were people whose only task was to clear and polish it. But the statue wasn't only thing to lay the gaze upon; Praying benches were the paradox of their own. From one point Redguard claims that magic is the power of weak and worship their Gods by honour and battles, yet then some temples have praying branches. Praying, Oblivion take them, branches. She would never truly understand Redguard logic if they ever had any. Not like she ever understood anyone else logic. Mortals always seem to so focus on higher power, believing that they would really save them in hard moments. In the end, they die in ditches or get saved by Aedra because their own existence was in danger. "Or form terrible pacts with Daedra. Mortal life isn't skooma, that's for sure." Mumbles left her mouth, tickling her soft fur while she picked up the little bottle on one of the brenches. It was healing water. She then put it back on the table. "Damn Aedra and Daedra both to Sithis."

"That where you might end up if you keep such attitude." A voice rushed across the temple from the hallway to barracks. Ada quickly turned around, her ears perking to locate a source of the sound before her eyes land on a lady in silk robes.

"Milk robes, covered face." Khajiit started speaking to the lady which had those robes covering her personal areas and face while leaving the belly are open with rather wide pants covering her legs; it was obvious that her outfit was meant for maximum flexibility and agility potential. But it was not the only thing which Dra'ada noticed. "And two swords on back with two daggers on the waist. You are Keeper of Temple, eh?"

"Aw, I see that you are educated one, trespasser." The women slowly made her way across the wall, eyeing Dra'ada in response. "Do tell me you are here seeking guidance; I wish not cover my blades with thief blood."

"My pardons, princess." Her arms slowly moved to her back, pulling out the bow with single arrow. "Is my reason obvious now?"

"It's obvious you wish to end your life's path. Let it be so then." The Keeper pulled her curved swords out, changing her gaze from observing to thinking. She was thinking about the plan to attack and Ada knew it.

"This Khajiit have more than claws ready." She spoke back, her more Khajiit accent finally showing up a bit, adding that exotic spiciness to her voice.

After few heavy moments, arrow finally flew across the room, cutting the air like a knife would cut butter. But then clack sound returned back as Keeper moved down, like graceful fish who was swimming together with the stream. Running toward Ada, Keeper brushed tips of her blades against the floor before jerking those swords up. Created sparks were an unpleasant change of light for Ada, giving another opportunity which she used well. Finally closing up with Khajiit, Keeper jumped and using her momentum simply drove her knee into Dra'ada abdomen.

The rush of sudden pain was, luckily, attenuate with Ada thick leather jacket. Still, she felt it too well, feeling how her heart skipped the bit and how ripped breath left her mouth. But Ada wasn't new to pain and using her newfound rush of adrenalin, she fell back and rolled over away from other. Her head was buzzing like bee hive from the attack and she could not concentrate well enough for the shot, but nevertheless she had to make some shot. There one her second roll, Khajiit quickly took pose on her knee and drew an arrow, letting it go based only on sounds from where other was. Between swift rush of the arrow and another clack, she heard a quick ripping sound of silk material.

"Huh." Keeper let out, gazing upon her shoulder where her robe was ripped with arrow and blood dropped from a little scar. "You just like the confused kitten, cute."

Dra'ada ears suddenly stopped before her body became stoic for the moment. Then her whole figure rose up, ignoring screaming pain from her muscles which cried out for mercy. Stretching out, her eyes gazed at other, cold as an end of her arrows. No words left from her mouth but a low, deep growl. Dra'ada never liked being called the cat, obviously.

But Keeper did not care about other threats, even more, for her, it was but a sign that her opponent was giving in to her emotions and therefore would start making clumsy mistakes. There she rushed further, fast closing up space with Khajiit. She drew her sword from hip up in acute direction. But, as the matter of facts, this technique was but a trick. Sword meant not to land the hit but drag few inches away from her opponent face before suddenly other sword followed up from above, about to deliver crushing blow to Ada's shoulder.

But it was not meant to be as Ada, while watching Redguard dance in front of her, found the best solution. She pulled one of herself made the bomb and threw it up in air, letting sword cut through it. But as it did, the small and cold explosion erupted into the air before loud bonk bounced through the room. Once the white smoke cleared up, she saw her sword blade completely frozen by the thick layer of ice while it rested on Khajiit's shoulder. But Ada did not stop there as pulled her bow up and simply slammed it across Keeper's face, sending her left while giving herself opportunity to bounce right.

Keeper slowly brought herself up, moving her fingers across her cheek through the piece of silk before throwing frozen sword away. "I see, our dance shall pick up paste then." With those words her nimble fingers pulled the dagger and threw it across a room, tossing sword to other hand and pulling another dagger out. She then leant down, like the wild snake in sand and dash forward. Ada shot her prepared arrow across the dagger, stopping it mid-air before shooting another arrow toward Keeper.

It flew through the air in such similar manner but Keeper, through twisting her spine and making the roll to left, ducked away from it easily. But she did not plan to stop there, oh no. Instead, she kept on firing arrows, almost in the chaotic manner. They flew here and there, like mad imps which were hungrily jumping at their prey. Keeper managed to keep up with it, keep on doing the same thing. It was like a gorgeous ballet dance, with arrows setting grim rhyme of the dance. But soon dance stopped and all sound died like gentle butterflies as our musician simply ran out of bows.

Keeper saw it as the opportunity and finally made her pounce at other, dragging sword vertically from below while attacking with dagger horizontally, giving Khajiit two directions of danger. But before killing blow could actually lend, Dra'ada simply pushed out her killing violin, causing the metal blades rush into a green wood of said bow. She then gave wild jerking motion, pushing other away while the blades kept being stuck in the wood. But Ada did not stop, instead, she jumped back and pulled out one of the arrows from pillar next to her. But prior to Keeper finally being able to understand the logic to other mayhem madness before, wild arrow fly through the air. With finishing note, it rushed through the Keeper's shoulder, accompanying swifting sound with ripping flesh banknotes. And as the final act, from such wild and passionate shot, Ada's bow simply snapped, giving off bass dying sound.

"Ah, I see." Keeper's voice ran through the room like a bell of grimness. Her figure slowly rose up and pulled out the arrow with an unpleasant hiss. As blood streamed down her robes, painting milk into blood, she gave off but a laugh. "I may be the not monk, but you wished that you would've died by my blades."

Before Dra'ada could've picked up newly found information, she saw Keeper running toward her. While banishing Redguard endurance to all plains of Oblivion in her mind, she pushed out arms in hope of defending herself. It did not help. Blows from Keeper came with the speed of viper, accuracy of scorpion and strength of rhino. This time, even thick clothes were not of help as all she could do was to let out painful groans while feeling how other hands dived into her spots. Abdomen, shoulder, kidney, knee, joints before last blow came to her face, sending the Khajiit flying like the little bird.

Keeper thought that her opponent was as good as dead, about to walk away before a loud cough rushed through the room. Ada actually managed to stand as...The wild grin was showing off her bloody fangs. "Bow, it takes away the pain." While those words reached Redguard ears, Khajiit already pulled down her belt with just. Her black fur had few of drops of her own blood, adding certain seasoning to her look. "Pain of close combat." Her chest was tightly wrapped with the firm bandage as now, with jacket gone, it was clear that her knuckles and hands had deep scars on them. "Oh did I missed this taste." Her tongue leapt out, gathering her own blood before pouncing back inside. Khajiit slowly lowered back to her left leg while stretching out her right leg, taking a monk fighter pose.

"Do not try to intimidate me, it is obvious you went completely insane from all pain; do let me put you out of your pathetic misery." Keeper dashed forward, reading final blow to the neck which she planned to deliver from about twelve different angles. But before she could...

Before she could, Ada bounced up before Keeper felt her hand being firmly held as soon rough jerked followed by, pulling unexpected Redguard forward as the sudden blow was delivered. Ada's forehead simply slammed against Keeper's face, loud noises of bones rushed through the room. But before other could fully bring her head together from such buzzing attack, Khajiit followed with the destructive move. She ran her moving knee into Keeper's chest, which was close due to Keeper position. Now it was time to exchange that pain. The keeper could only gasp as she felt her ribs surrender against a pure pressure of Khajiit's knee, backing up and pressing tightly against the lungs.

But by this time Ada was on her two yet again. Her hand flew like the paw of the tiger, taking the tight grip of Keeper's face before pushing on it as her leg acted like support, throwing Keeper back first into rock floor. Dra'ada was about to finish her off with the slam to the ground, if not Keeper would roll out of the way, though was it roll or painful jerk.

Slowly standing up, Keeper saw how rock floor formed slight cracks under the fist of Khajiit, now seeing that there was a true monk in front of her. But before Keeper could form any plan, any logical line to which she could hold onto, Ada change her position in the of tiger before rushing to Redguard. Keeper was about to move further, expecting other to attack anywhere but where Ada did. Instead using her claws, she simply twisted herself on a floor as her knee drew into an inner side of Keeper's leg before loud crack flew through the room, with such interesting gasp of pain following it. Dislocating other bone, Ada jumped up and was about to move again before suddenly a dagger flew from laying Keeper, slowly sweeping into her meat while ripping away the fur. In sudden pain, Ada fell to the ground, trying to understand what happened.

But of course, Keeper could not lose to Khajiit! She had to use the dagger in first combat, she was sure Gods would understand!

Slowly standing up, Redguard walked over to Ada before using her healthy leg to step down onto other spine. Shared pain from bones of her spine nearly collapsing from every step and dagger whirling deeper into her flesh caused Ada to let out the cough of blood right onto the floor. Pain filled her body fully, her vision going hazy and her hearing blurry. But deep inside this pain, Ada found...Rage. Such primal and warm rage, like caring embrace. Before she knew, she rose up into sitting position which causes another stomp of Redguard land onto a floor. Before Keeper could awake from her awe, Ada's hands and reached out, holding onto other bare sides. Her sharps claws ran into warm flesh of Redguard, crimson blood rushing down her black fur as she pulled up, using other sides as the way to pull up. One moment, their eyes stare at each other before Khajiit's razor fangs rushed into the flesh of Keeper's neck. Warm blood sprayed all over the black fur and white bandages while Ada pulled her head back. Spitting out the chunk of her opponent flesh, with thick blood filling her mouth and running down her throat, Ada let go off Redguard, letting her jerking body fall onto the floor. Looking upon this Keeper, which was holding onto her fountain tightly, Ada picked nearby arrow and drove it through the Redguard skull.

"...I warned about claws, stupid idiot."


	3. Chapter III

Ay, it's da third chapter. Is it late? Yes. Is it slightly smaller than second? Yes. Am I descending into a hollow shell of a writer? Yes. Anybody care? No. Purrfect. ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

As Arnnhul finally walked back to the main room, he was greeted by truly...Interesting picture. First, he got shocked by a view of his companion, Dra'ada, sitting against the wall and taking care of her wounds. But true collapse came when his eyes found a dead Redguard Keeper with the arrow coming right through her eye. "Mi-is Dra'ada..! What happened here?"

Khajiit only placed her finger to the lips, telling the old arcane to shush it since there were still more priests and perhaps soldiers on the right side of the temple. Standing up in a disturbed manner, she quickly put her favourite jacket on and grabbed the broken parts of her bow. Picking what she could and leaving some arrows here and there, she simply grabbed the Breton by the robe and begun to pull toward the exit. "Let's leave this place already." She simply threw at him while making her way outside.

It took few moments, the perhaps hour before Ocarion noticed the two other finally arriving at the spot they agreed to meet in. "Mister Brotimus, I believe we will be leaving shortly."

"Ah yes, my friends, how was your part of the journey?" Imperial spoke, leaving the poor merchant from which he already managed to buy some jewellery more than half price off. "You don't look too, how to say it." He looked over the Khajiit which was holding onto her stomach before crossing arms, like the critic who was observing the art. "Good."

"If you don't want problems with guards we shall leave. Now."

"Miss Dra'ada, do tell me what's wrong. After all, I have the coin if someone needs to be bribed."

"I killed Keeper of the temple in the temple."

"Ah yes, of course." Brotimus simply replied and soon enough he was following the Khajiit toward the exit out of the city. Surely coin could do lot things but that, well, we may say that our Imperial friend decided to not put his skills to test this time.

Reaching the spot, the group stood there while Brotimus was opening the portal back to the Sanguine tavern. It was the slight moment of peace, or at least it felt as one. He surely could not tell what Dra'ada was thinking about, no one ever could, but it was obvious that she was deep in thoughts. The frown expression gave her off.

But, unlike the Khajiit. Ocarion was the complete opposite. His eyes gaze at the horizon of the sand hell while you could just read him like the book; it felt that bigger his pockets were, bigger he felt of himself. Truth be told, a thought of how someone like him got the spot of Skywatch Guard did cross the Imperial once or twice but he gave the thought up. After all, Altmer was perfect body shield.

And Arnnhul...Poor bastard. He was in complete awe. Just standing there by himself and whispering to that crimson amulet. It was obvious that old man was reading some kind of pray to one of the Aedra, probably asking for everything to go calmly.

"And it is done, my friends~." Brotimus finally exclaimed as the purple portal appeared from thin air.

"Oblivion takes this portal, still can't get used to them!" Ocarion exclaimed once the group was over on the other side, in a...Cosy tavern once again if you can call it that. It made him feel really dizzy and even sick. But not normally sick, as if it was something twisting him from the inside. And, since he wasn't the mage, a feeling was quite aloof to him.

"They do go to Oblivion. Literally." Khajiit threw her few coins into conversations before suddenly walking off toward the bar. It was more than obvious that she wanted a drink, pain still was ringing through her body quite loudly. Sitting in front of the Dremora in truly startling chef outfit, she was about to ask for...Whatever strong they had in that hot place, before coming to her silent awe as she found out that said barkeeper, in the chef outfit, turned out to be Sanguine.

"Aw, my Khajiit show star, welcome!" He exclaimed before tossing a glass of something really red to her. Too red actually, it was too natural red while liquid itself wasn't as thick as, let's say, blood would be. But not caring, Dra'ada grabbed the glass with a swift move of a hand before gulping it all down. "The Dremora which I sent out to watch for your progress, Frum'aag, did the perfect job to make sure I would see every little detail." Sanguine simply continued, paying little attention to fully apathetic Ada nor to completely shocked Arnnhul and Ocarion. "The passion! The blood! The heat! I, one may say, felt provoked!" Losing himself in his own words, his long tongue leapt over Daedra lips before he finally granted rest of the party with his gaze. "But yes, now we move to the end of our deal. Frum'aag, darling, may you give the fine lady the map to the destination?"

As if from shadows themselves, said Dremora stepped out and sat at the bar table, giving the perfect opportunity to view her dark purple armour and bizarrely shaped bow. Quickly it could be determined that she was Dark Seducer, one of the most mortal of the Dremoras, at least behaviour wise. While the rest of group observed her expect the Brotimus which was quite experienced in seeing Dremora, Frum'aag slowly handed Dra'ada the rolled up paper piece; almost enticing.

Khajiit simply took the paper and place it in one of her inner pockets, how it seemed, before raising her head up back to Sanguine. "Is this all your night's star deserve?" She asked, shaking the glass.

Daedric Prince quickly broke into his inhuman laugh before pouring more of same liquid into the glass. "Ah, yes, truly unique." He then turned over to Brotimus before taking his chef hat off. "My loyal mortal, Brotimus, would you be so kind to take Frum'aag with you?"

The sudden proposition was real, how would you say it...Shocking? Confusing? Impactful. Surely no one expected it as even said Imperial gave off a shocked cough. "Uh, dare I ask why, Sir Sanguine?"

"She wishes to see a mortal world of course! And after tonight show, her curiosity only sparkled so much." He then waved his sides before leaning back against the wall with all the drinks on them. "Where's my manners; why don't you ask her instead?"

But it was not needed as Frum'aag already called for attention by, somehow making her way to Brotimus in the matter of blink. "Mortals are interesting, you see, creatures have some weird beauty to them when they combine mortality of time and consciousness." She spoke in a voice of basic Dunmer, almost, if not that soft guttural disturbance at the back of her voice. "And don't forget about me, I always may blend in as Dunmer who really forgot how to breathe." But before anyone had any opportunity to reply, she suddenly pulled out her bow and placed it next to the Khajiit.

Ada, slowly dragging her eyes at the bow on a table and then up at the Dremora, raised her eyebrow in a questing manner. "That, my friend, is a thank you for delightful show and terrible loss~." Frum'aag said, gently moving the bow closer to other.

Since her bow was broken pretty badly and the Daedric bow had the interesting sound to it, Khajiit simply took it and slowly placed it onto her back, quietly going back to her important activity; Staring at the drinks on the bar wall.

"I must beg my pardons but...Shall we really take her with us?" Arnnhul whispered to Brotimus, giving him the concerned look. It felt like his expression moved from confused to lost to concerned over the past few moments.

"Mister Settnce, Sanguine is Daedric Prince after all. It is better if we follow nicely instead of badly."

"See, this is what makes me confused, what is profit for him to assign Dremora to us?" Arnnhul quickly looked over the whole room, making sure that no one was paying them attention. "Most Daedras are born from Sithis, they don't do things out of good intentions."

"Prince Sanguine is...He gets pleasure from being shocking." Brotimus said with the sigh as his hand rubbed back of his neck. "Trust me, Mister Settnce, it is better to flow with his reasons rather than question them."

Being now more shocked than before, the arcane mage decided to simply drop the debate as he knew that Brotimus was most likely right. It was but a few more moments as our group rested in the tavern, gathering the thoughts and going over the supplies before they finally left the cave to catch the closest caravan which would've to take them to the port. About what Ocarion was way too happy as this heavy, tense feeling finally left the air once they left said cave. The group mostly divided into three groups; Ocarion was having a conversation with Brotimus as he thought that only rich person like he would understand such high blood Altmer, Arnnhul meanwhile was deep in the thoughts as he walked alone. What about the Khajiit thought? She indeed wasn't having best of times.

Dra'ada, being the smart person, decided to study the map she was given but was interrupted with their newcomer, a Dremora named Frum'aag. Ada was just glad that she thought of changing her helmet with a hood and cloak which managed to hide her Dremora appearance. Yet still, a thin black mask was leaping over her eyes for whatever reason.

"I never heard of Monks before." Frum'aag finally spoke after countless minutes, which felt like hours, during which she simply gazed at the Khajiit and observed her carefully. "But then again, I never ventured further than Shivering Isles or Black Marsh."

"Visit Elsweyr."

"Elsweyr? It is either hot jungles there or hot dunes. Conclusion, it is too hot."

"You barely wearing anything."

"So you did notice~."

Ada gave off quite a loud roar, which perfectly indicated her frustration with the Dremora next to her. She never thought that Dremora could be so annoying, but then again, Dark Seducers are close to mortals in behaviour; and she hates most of the mortals. Trying to ignore excited statements of the new follower, Khajiit tried to focus on the map, which she had troubles understanding as it wasn't the full map but a piece which showed certain spot somewhere in the sea. She could only make out that it was some small island but nothing beyond that.

"Having troubles cat?" Ocarion suddenly pulled the paper out of her hands, being lucky enough to not actually rip it in half due to Ada not really holding it too tightly.

"How someone like you would know this spot?"

Ocarion, after dismissing Khajiit in a disrespectful manner, finally looked at the map. Twisting it in his hands here and there, sudden exclamation made everyone come to the awe. Even Ada...To the certain extent of course. "Ah! Khaj Dein!" Ocarion face was almost beaming with a light of true pride. Well, of course, it wold, he managed to indicate the location which no one could, even that bitter Khajiit. "Or Dune Keep in a mortal language. It is the isolated island in the Hunding Bay; between Stros M'kai and Hegathe."

Dra'ada was quicker on grabbing the map back into her hands, examining it once more with the words which Altmer said in her mind. While it did not become much clearer to her, she did notice the island which resembled Stros M'kai in its territory. "How did you...?"

"Bha, every Altmer know this place, though it is unpopular across outlanders. Especially Redguards." He then rose his nose higher in the air, expressing the pride which he was feeling and wanting to make sure that everyone would see his glorious victory. "It was the wild island which Thalmor took over to build small spy base close to the Redguards. People say that Thalmor abounded island as it was too dangerous to operate but it was just tale created by Thalmor to take heat off their spot."

"How do you know of the Thalmor secret operations, Sir Ocarion?" Brotimus joined the conversation as well, feeling that something wasn't right.

"How? I am Skywatch guard from the rich family, of course, we were high enough to work together with Thalmor!"

"Sure..." Though Imperial wasn't fully sure if those words were true. Yes, being the rich house in Altmer society would certainly bring you close to Thalmor and interest them in you; as much as the good street artist who could be exploited as the spy would. No, to know such details about Thalmor operations you had to be better than this and this made Brotimus worry. Could he be, hm, perhaps? "Alas, at least we know where to head at least."

"But merchants don't ship to such islands." Dra'ada brought the drop of reality into the conversation as it was mostly true. Smugglers or perhaps hunters would travel to such spot, but merchants? No, they weren't that greedy to put their hide under danger boot.

"Miss Ada, please, let me handle this. There is nothing good coin or five wouldn't fix" Brotimus put his usual smug on, nodding toward her direction in his usual charming manner.

"It's Dra'ada, you thick skull."

But even though tension was quite high in the air, everyone knew that they had to find a port. Well, something that could be called a port. Basically anything with the access to ship and water. Which did not taken them too long as path quickly led them to the open beach like area. Logical, since Sanguine did had need of having easy access to any kind of brew merchants.

Once reaching said port, Arnnhul felt that he miss Stros M'kai, in a certain way. Where M'kai at least resembled port in one or another way, this was more like some pirates outpost which was turned into port. There, because of that, Arnnhul deeply insisted that he would stay outside of the whole mess while Brotimus and Ocarion would handle all the needed deals. "Is it always so busy here?" He asked Ada, which was busy with observing and learning of her new bow, while Arnnhul gazed around the whole place. It was truly surprising indeed. He expected some quiet place with few merchants and greedy Argonians who want easy goods; instead, there were quite a few ships with the rather large crew of Argonians and Nords who already managed to even establish some camping domes. "I wonder how long they were here. Is this some popular trading spot?"

"Do I look like local? Ask your merchant buddy instead."

And as the matter of facts, Brotimus was already approaching back with the uneasy expression on his face. "Well, good news, we still have all our coins!" He exclaimed while approaching the party which rested next to some giant trees.

"And bad is that we don't have the ride?"

"As always, you are very observing Miss Dra'ada!" Imperial gave off defeated laugh and rubbed back of his neck while looking around. Making sure no one paid too much attention to them, he signalled to Ocarion so he could watch over them while Brotimus discussed the matter. "This was some kind of Nordic trading post but a few days ago some Argonian pirates took over it. And what do you know, they still not letting anyone out of here."

"Shall we find another port then?"

"That would work if we would've been anyone but in Black Marsh. We can spend days looking for nothing and then die from random disease or snake bite."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Well, Sir Settnce, I did not earn us ship but I did found out about those pirates nearby camp."

"Are you suggesting we take their ship?" Dra'ada suddenly intervened into the conversation, giving sceptical look at Brotimus. "Grand, say we agree to this, why not take one of this ships then? Less dangerous than breaking into a hive."

"Those are Brigantines, impossible to start by one or even five people."

"But back at the camp, they most likely would have ships which already ready to sail." Khajiit did not like the idea at all, they probably were outnumbered six to one at best. But on the other hand, staying in this swamp hole did not sound any more pleasant. "...I guess time to test new bow."

"Miss Khajiit, I am sure you would love this! I mastered it myself~." Frum'aag's arm wrapped around Ada's should, leaning closer to the Khajiit as she had rather unsettling grin going on about. "I made sure that it is very comfortable to use~."

"Get off." Khajiit only growled in response, trying to shake the Dremora off. Inside, though, she never thought she would've ever said such thing, trying to shake the Dremora off.

"Uh, well," Brotimus called out for attention, hoping that this amusing display would not turn into some new bloodshed. "We shall move South along the beach and we shall reach the camp at some point. Most likely by the time sun will be reaching the horizon."

But to his luck or against his luck, Ada already began walking off in the said direction while trying to get as far as possible from the Frum'aag. Rest of the group only could watch and follow from the behind.

As they made their way past all the trees and muddy ground, only so few thoughts managed to cross Arnnhul's mind. He never thought that after so many years of Mage College he would've ended up dragging himself through the swamps of Black Marsh but his true concern was with the state of his beloved kingdom. It was already few days since he begun this journey and he was hoping that nightmares of Vaermina did not turn into madness. But the old arcane quickly shook his head, trying to push all the dark images away while he knew that all he could do is believe. Believe that power of Vaermina was not enough and that King Ganeeron managed to keep everyone at peace.

But only a few steps across, completely different worries filled the Imperial. Before he thought that he was on the quite interesting adventure to impress Daedric Prince but as time passed he began thinking. And most of those thoughts were about his new found Altmer companion. Don't take it the wrong way, he was more than pleased to have such big guard together with him but something just felt off with him. He looked like Skywatch guard but now he was away from his post and not even on the mission! Or was it his mission. Did Thalmor found out about Sir Settnce so fast and decided it would be smart to investigate? Brotimus could not know for sure, not now, but he surely decided to keep very close to Ocarion. After all, he wouldn't wish for the sudden stab in the back as everyone knew how Thalmor operated.

During this tense walk, only one person seemed to be relaxed and even excited. Frum'aag. And how could she not? Her first raid onto someone, now that was good reason to get excited! Yes, she definitely killed before: Some drunk and mad Nords here as well as few Daedric brawls there. But it just wasn't feeling...Natural to her. But here...Here it is a real deal. She needs to adapt to an environment, avoid enemy attacks and most importantly kill everyone else! Oh, how she hoped that she would have this dance exclusively with the Khajiit female. Sure, that Altmer and Imperial could fight themselves well but Dra'ada had that special elegance to every of her blow.

By the time everyone finally concentrated enough and arrived to the camp, it was night. Though it was hard to say as Argonians were drinking and partying quite hard. Huge fires were burning their flames high into the sky, tables full of food and barrels full of drinks were surrounding the camp area while everyone seemed to bathe in glorious rading stories and stolen gold. Eternal Vigorous, the pirate organisation which they were about to invade, were famous for starting blazing parties before setting sail on poor merchants and raiding them. Destroying every little thing while taking all the valuables and lives.

Dra'ada knew how wild pirates acted too well and therefore hated them the most. Careless, idiotic and cruel. Truth be told, blood was slowly boiling in her veins as she was excited about upcoming dance.

"Arcane, can you cast some invisibility spell?" Dra'ada broke the silence, peeking through the trees behind which they all decided to form a plan.

"Well, I do, but I do not believe it could cover all five of us"

"Perfect" Ada stood up and pulled her hood on before slowly taking her bow out. "Sit tight and wait for the explosion. Then rush to ship" Khajiit then turned to Dremora before staring her down. Their eyes met, or at least Ada believed they met, as they stared each other down. Grin against frown. "I believe you can kill?"

"And I will be more than glad to be your partner in this dance~." Frum'aag returned almost immediately before giving a graceful bow, one of the ballerina tier. Earning only a sigh in returned, she got lower and begun to follow the Khajiit toward one of the ship. It looked like it was the only ship with some presence of the pirates on it and therefore it was looking like it was the readiest ship. But the ship surely wasn't concern of Frum'aag, oh no it was not. The whole atmosphere was just so inactivating. All the people dancing with all those drinks and songs...Dremora just could smell their blood rushing through the veins and that's what really got her going. A wide grin of terror already spread across her lips by the time they finally reached the ship.

Slowly crawling at the side of it and taking a stand at the nose of the ship, they found two guards standing in front of them. They had those massive swords on their backs and weird wood like armour. "Allow me." Frum'aag stood up before simply walking over the two.

Hearing someone approaching, the guards turned around and saw a lady in the dark velvet robe. By only glimpses of skin, they could see they assumed that it was a Dunmer so they did not raise the alert.

"So that is the lady Ilas-Ru ordered? Never thought he was into Dunmers."

"Well, he always liked exotic."

"I thought it was more like I dunno, Altmer exotic?"

But as two pirates exchanged the comments, Frum'aag's arms suddenly flew from under her robe with...With two big maces in each hand. Leaping forward, she twisted on her toes as in elegant dance while one of the maces rushed right into guard's face. Practically reaping Argonian bottom jaw off, Frum'aag finally made the full circle and once facing the guard once more launched another mace toward the other guard. Fly through the air, mace bashed into his stomach, razor sides of it simply ripping the scales and skin away like nothing. Walking over to guard on his knees, which was in disbelief of his own guts on ground, Frum'aag looked down onto him before crushing the top of his head like the watermelon. "Ordering someone is so boring, there is no facade in it."

Dra'ada walked from the behind, being in slight awe from how lightly Dremora operated with the maces, before looking down onto ship's body. "There is at least twenty other pirates there."

"More dance, do keep up Miss Khajiit~." Frum'aag suddenly jumped from the nose of the ship down, landing next to drinking buddies. Raising from her knees she brought her hands up, painting through the air with her crimson colours before her brushes crushed through said buddies sides. With their organs flying through the air and their bodies dropping down like empty tubes of paint.

But Ada did not want to be behind as she jumped onto the barrel wall which was under her. Quickly drawing arrow she shot it, letting it flew through the air with such heartwarming shifting rhythm before crashing through the Argonian's skull when he tried ringing the alarm bell. Seeing how one of them charged at her, Ada broke the barrel's wall holding stick before letting all that weight drop on poor idiot, crushing his body and mixing the wine with blood while Khajiit jumped off safely on the ground. "Four." She said while not noticing how sides of her lips raised up slightly.

Frum'aag could not believe that it was happening yet she did not plan on losing. Rushing to some Nord which tried running away from the terror, Dremora decides to paint her hair the new colour. Leaping to Nord, she pulled on that tight hair and dropped the warrior down before dropping her mace on top of the face. Seeing how was surrounded by some of the pirates, Frum'aag jumped onto one of them and pushed him back with her foot. Landing, she made the graceful swing of her brush before coming across both pirate's faces and blowing them down. "Six~."

But she forgot about the third pirate which was shot with Ada's arrow which flew right past Frum'aag's ear. Smirking at her dancing opponent, Ada turned around and picked up one of herself made bombs before throwing it at the group of Argonians. Thinking that they shields would save them, a ball bounced back against them with clacking sound as arrow rushed through it before the giant explosion of lighting raised in the air, bring them all down with their poor shields. "Ten~."

Frum'aag's blood was rushing like never before, it was simply too much. Seeing some of the pirates lowering the ladder, she picked her maces up before running to them, swirling in the air like the little toy she trapped pirate's sword in her blade, pulling her closer and crushing the female with the blow from another mace. As blood splattered across her robe and dripped down her skin, Frum'aag gave off a low laugh as she practically pounced at two other pirates. Reaching to one, she drew her fingers in their eye sockets and pulled on bastard's head, snapping it after what throwing them at their partner. While having her opponent confused, Frum'aag made a circle with her hand before summoning spectral dagger and throwing it through other's little face. Jerking back, she picked the maces up before quickly blocking the attack from other pirates. Twisting their blades into her, Frum'aag stepped further between the two as their own blades drew into their face, creating them new face holes. "Fifteen."

Ada turned around and easily shot down rushing pirates. Arrows flew through the air like elegant notes before ending their songs with cracking of skulls and ripping of flesh. "Eighteen." But suddenly one of them came from behind, driving their sword across Khajiit back. While not damaging Ada, they cut off her arrow bag and then aimed at Khajiit head. Blocking the attack with the bow, she suddenly saw a flying mace.

Dropping her bow and jumping back she grabbed the mace and using the momentum gave herself a swirl, driving the thin blades through the ambusher skin.

But as another one tried to take his chance at attacking Khajiit from behind, Frum'aag picked up one of Ada's fallen arrows and jumped onto his shoulders before said arrow rushed through his skull vertically. Once man dropped, Dremora jumped off him and stood in front of Ada.

"Twenty~." Both of them exclaimed as they stared each other down. Grin against slightly smaller grin.

But they could not just stand there and enjoy the night like rest of pirates were doing so. Quickly coming to her senses and shaking the head, to get that dumb grin off, Ada quickly picked up one of the bombs and threw it in air. Once the air penetrated it, an explosion rushed through the air with surprising violet colour. "Get everything ready, we will be leaving fast."

"Yes, Miss Khajiit!"

As the other three slowly tried to crawl their way past the side of the whole camp, the whole camp of pirates did not care about explosions in any way. Well, they did, but not badly. Since they were thinking that ship still had their own pirates on there, everyone suddenly rose glasses with the drink as they thought it was the friendly firework in name of their festival. But what wasn't good that those pirates decided to go and bring rest of the festival over to their friends on the ship, which was bad news.

As Ocarion, Brotimus and Arnnhul finally got on the ship they were greeted by rather a pleasent picture; a ship which was coloured a nice red colour in rather violent strokes of brushed. Now only the empty paint tubes needed to be removed from the ship floor. But before Ocarion could say any single word of protest, Ada suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked the ladder to the ship down. "Ocarion, get your skinny arse down and load the cannons. Brotimus, go and help Frum'aag with that damn mast."

Deciding to not argue with Khajiit who still had her blood rushing through her veins, the two followed ordered while Ada herself rushed to the wheel. "Arnnhul, do some wind spell now!" Once the mast was ready Arnnhul rushed over to the Dra'ada and quickly opened his book and soon enough strong wind blew from the sky, causing the giant to slowly push away from the beatch's sand and ride the upcoming waves of the water, crushing them slowly.

Once the confused pirates finally realised what had happened they quickly ran to the one of smaller ships, the one which was meant to quickly catch up with other ships. While reading said smaller ship, our company was already sailing through the water into the open ocean. But sadly the battle for the ride was not yet done.

"Um, Miss Ada, I think that those pirates are slowly catching up with us."

"That is why I told the Altmer to ready the damn cannons. So keep up the wind!" Since Ada wasn't skilled sailor she wasn't hoping to actually escape the pirates ship. Instead, she was hoping to perform one crazy move which once was performed by a captain of her previous crew, by Jalon. Even though she was rude, damn Redguard knew how to pull out craziest of tricks.

So once she saw that the distance between the two was small enough, she suddenly pulled the arrow and shot it at the holder of the anchor. Mace of the giant slowly dropped deep down in water before crashing into the bottom rocks and sand. Ripping through the rocks, it finally held onto the big one which caused the whole ship to jerk forward aggressively. Using this moment with anchor, Ada turned the wheel and made the ship quickly turn around while it spun around its own centre.

As everything on the bottom floor flew across the place and mess was created, the ship finally turned straight against their enemies with a wall full of canons. Without needing any clearer of the sign, Frum'aag lighten the torch and ran across the floor, firing up all the canons while Ocarion made sure to run into the safest corner. In the blink of the moment, huge balls flew out of the canons and rushed right toward the opponent's ship. Having no way to turn nearly as fast, said balls ripped through the pirate's ship and crushed it into tiny bits, sinking the whole thing to the bottomless pit.

Once the water finally began calming down and the silence was in the air, adding more awe to the whole situation, Frum'aag suddenly jumped from the lower floor with pale Ocarion behind her. "Miss Khajiit, may we do this again~?!"


	4. Chapter IV

Ay, only two chapters until the end ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 

It was quite the silence, in fact, too much of the silence. Arnnhul simply dropped on his knees and finally took another breath while Ocarion slowly started to have colour back on again. Yet Frum'aag sounded pretty serious about trying the whole thing once again, even though the sound ship made caused everyone to believe that they were about to sink right there. "But Miss Khajiit, surely you can do it again!"

"Doesn't mean I will." Ada simply replied, picking up the lock she managed to shoot off before starting to pull the anchor back on. After few heavy pushes, it finally succumbed to the force of Khajiit and broke free from where it was stuck, getting to its spot. Once there, she locked it while Brotimus finally managed to get back to his senses. Looking around the place, he did not saw the nicest of the pictures. In fact, the ship was in havoc and as the man of high tastes, he simply couldn't allow that.

"Miss Dra'ada, perhaps it is better if you take the break? It does seem that one of your wounds opened again." He said, walking up to the wheel and pointing at the blood spot at Khajiit jacket.

"Most likely bandages ripped...But I might need to check some things." She stepped back from the wheel, handing the map over to the Imperial before heading toward ladder to lower sector while shoving weak Altmer away. "I believe you will get us there without me around?"

"I will keep a ship in best of shapes, Miss Dra'ada~."

"Just get us there safely." Ada then proceeded to walk downstairs while Frum'aag followed from behind, leaving without any explanation.

"Mister Ocarion? Sir Settnce? Perhaps we shall clean the place up?" Brotimus called for other two men as he set the ship to slowly sail toward their destination.

"Me? Why shall I clean their mess?!" Ocarion exclaimed, walking over to Brotimus. "Mister Brotimus, I understand that you wish to clean the ship, I want clean as well! But shall we not ask the cause of mess to clean this up?"

"You wish to tell this to sadistic Daedra and Ada?"

"I...Let's start with bodies." Ocarion simply gave up, knowing that at least it wasn't as bad as downstairs. Here there were only some broken barrels and dead bodies all over the place while down sector had cannons and heavy creates literally crack some spots in the walls and turn the whole thing into madness.

"Sir Settnce, could you use your astrology knowledge and make sure we go in a right direction?"

"...What? Oh, yes yes, of course." Old arcane walked to the well, opening his lovely book while his hand never stopped twisting his amulet and whispering something to it.

"Poor man, he is so scared that he most likely chant some Breton preys ten times a day," Ocarion spoke softly and quietly, to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone but Brotimus. "But Mister, I wished to talk with you about the matter which concerned me the great deal."

"Of course, what will that be?" His talk interrupted with the few sharp, ripped breaths while dead body fell over the border of the ship.

"I see how you act around that Khajiit and it does concern me, why would you flirt with likes of her?" Altmer leant closer, whispering softly while picking few wooden pieces which fell from the broken barrel. "I heard their fur carry a great deal of diseases and insects."

"Why the concern? Do you have your golden eye on her yourself?"

"What?!" Ocarion exclaimed, maybe bit too loud as it made even Arnnhul jump up at his spot. "Me and her? Proud Altmer and filthy Khajiit?! Ba! I just wished to warn you, Mister Brotimus."

Imperial sighed deeply, pointing at the bunch of other broken things that were laying on the floor while throwing what he had at the ocean. "Worry not, I am simply being friendly; not like I don't have anyone waiting for me back at the Cyrodiil City."

"You do?" Ocarion had almost shocked sound to his voice before giving off a cough, quickly picking up what he had to erase the error he just said. "Well of course! I wouldn't count for less! May I know who they are, though?"

"Oh my, I never thought you were much on gossip."

"Mister Brotimus, please, I am Altmer. We love juicy details."

"Of course." Imperial walked over to another dead body before lifting it up and carrying it over to the border. "Alas, all I can say is that he's counsellor between Valenwood and Cyrodiil. Ah, Bosmers are just too delightful."

"Bosmer?...I-I meant to say, this is, in fact, is delightful!" Ocarion simply decided to keep on throwing the dead bodies over the border and quiet down with his question. After all, he always knew that he would not understand all tastes of man.

"But Miss Khajiit, I am sure we could spin this ship few more times!" Excited Daedra exclaimed as she walked behind the Khajiit, stepping over all the broken boxes and few cannons which fell over after all the madness.

Ada simply pointed at the huge crack in the ship's wall before moving her claw and pointing at the full hole. She then quietly kept on moving before reaching, what looked like, a room. Surprisingly enough few managed to survive the damage. Take the lowest bed, Ada removed her jacket and looked at the bandages which were already crimson from the blood. With the low growl, she unwrapped them before some blood sprayed and landed on the poor sheets of the bed.

"Oh, Miss Khajiit! Why haven't you told me that you are hurt? I could've licked your wounds."

"Lick? I don't recall Daedras having healing spit."

"That's what felines do." Frum'aag said as she suddenly lowered herself on the bed as well, sitting the bit too close to Ada. Or perhaps bed just was small. "Lick each other~."

"I am not a-...Shut it." Dra'ada replied as she slowly took out few of the leaves with the needle from her pockets. Applying the leaf with some green dust on it, she hissed quite loudly while her teeth tightly locked against each other.

"I was thinking." Frum'aag kept on talking, curiously observing the operation while taking off her bloody coat. Interestingly enough, her hair was of dark purple colour. "Why you like dancing? You first mortal who does love that. Other either scared of it or too sadistic to dance."

"I don't dance...?" Ada really couldn't pay less attention to Frum'aag and tried to reply in most short and simple answers she could. Though this question was strange for her.

"But we did, just tonight!"

"Oh, you refer to it as dancing." She sighed and tried sitting straight, feeling how pain still rushed through her body like giant sting but at least the blood stopped pushed out. "If I need to kill them I might as well enjoy it."

She suddenly moved closer to Ada, pressing her shoulder against Khajiit's fur. This fur was nice, warm, prevented from feeling Daedra's colder skin. "Don't lie, I saw your expression. This wasn't dance which made you excited back there. It was partner~."

"You will ruin the bandage." She replied with a stoic face but inside she became suspicious. Frum'aag was too close for comfort, that much was obvious, but Ada did not saw a reason for such closeness.

But it became clearer when Frum'aag's fingers rushed along Ada back's fur, going upward. "I can make the pain disappear better than any mortal medicine~."

"You saw what I did with Redguard Keeper with bare hands." Dra'ada wanted to turn her face to stare Daedra down before she felt other's hand pressing against her cheek. All borders were officially crossed. "What makes you think I won't do same if you won't stop?" The low growl at the end, barely loud enough to be heard, made sure that message had the violent tone to it.

"Nothing! And that's what make it so much fun~."

Sun slowly began rising above the horizon line, indicating that morning was about to change the night. Which was quite lucky for them as our party was but few more miles away from their destination. "Ah, we are but twenty minutes away from the ship, Sir Pevia."

"Thank I perhaps shall go get Ada here. Thank you for making sure we were going in right direction, Sir Settnce." Imperial said in his usual, gentle tone before walking to lower section. Making his way through all the mess which was on the ground he finally approached, as it seemed, rooms of the ship. Or what was left of the rooms on this ship. Knocking against the wall near the entrance he slowly leant in to call for the Khajiit before seeing something that made him pull back away quickly. Staying in pure awe for few moments, Brotimus rubbed his eyes and looked around to make sure that he was still on the same ship. Coughing into his hand, he began walking back away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...We do have twenty more minutes."

Fifteen minutes after Dra'ada walked from downstairs, clipping the jacket onto her body while Daedra followed from the behind, yet her attention was quickly taken over by approaching island. Since the island was close to Hammerfell she did not expect it to be so...So green. It looked more like the tropical island than anything. "That's because of Thalmor," Ocarion spoke softly, looking over the island as well. "At least they say so. That they brought wildlife and turned the island into tropical hell to increase the natural security of it."

"Mister Pointy Ears, who's Thalmor?"

Meanwhile, Ada made way to the wheel of the ship and begun moving the ship closely to the shore of the beach. But once she heard Brotimus trying to say something, she pushed wheel quite violently which caused it to roughly hit against the sand, shaking the titan. "Not. A. Word." She only said before walking to a border and pulling one of the ladders, dropping it down. "Now let's get going, I don't want rush into too much Thalmor."

Ada noticed how island felt wrong. Even though you could see tropical trees and grass covering every bit of island, creating deadly forest ahead of the group, the air itself felt wrong. It was hot yet it was dry. Ada knew that Thalmor weren't nicest of folks but since they were elves, she hoped they wouldn't torture environment of the land so much. Pulling down her hood, she slowly looked around the beach before starting to make her way toward the jungle forest.

"Do you even know where you going?" Ocarion shouted while catching up with the Khajiit together with the rest of the group.

"Map had mark right in the centre."

"So what? It could've been just way to mark island, not the exact spot."

"Then they would've circled it." But before Ocarion could've said even a single word, Dra'ada pulled arrow and rushed it toward the Altmer. Slamming it into the tree next to him, she stared him down before pulling it slowly back, having a big spider giving last breaths at the end of the arrow. "I was on Redguard pirate ship, I know how they mark maps."

Even though Thalmor tried their best, they could not adopt the island to the full jungle environment. Surely, there were few snakes here and some bugs there; of course, never forget about delightful death flowers of deathness. Alas, it looked more like a poor parody on jungle rather than jungle. Due to all the issues, any wild animal would've to fail to reproduce while plants simply died from dehydration. And Ada wasn't the fan of all this. Being born in greenest depths of Elsweyr, having her childhood among exotic beasts and juicy plants, the whole picture of half dead bugs and rotten plants brought almost disgust to her. "I am killing every Thalmor bastard in there." She said in the tone which would not take no for an answer. But no one really wanted to debate her on this statement.

Luckily for her, the torture ended when they finally reached the centre of the island. How did they know it was the centre? Well, there was a huge temple which calmly rested among rocks and sand. The structure and pure look of it perfectly suggested that this was Redguard temple, but one of the old times.

Slowly walking to a massive hole in the wall of the temple, Ada slowly took her bow and looked over the others. "We will need someone watching this entrance for when we will go back."

"I suggest that I shall stay, I and Master Settnce will guard it for you!" Ocarion exclaimed his eagerness bit too loudly, to which he earned threatening hiss of the Khajiit.

Brotimus had very bad feeling about this. He already suspected Ocarion in being part of something shady but now he refused to go inside the temple which had Thalmor in it. It certainly did not calm the Imperial down but he couldn't just start the argument here. What he could do though was to follow Dra'ada inside and make sure that they will receive this dagger. Honestly, even he was already interested in what way this whole gamble of saving Daggerfall will end.

"Miss Ad...Dra'ada." Brotimus said quietly while leaning closer to her, wanting to make sure Ocarion would not notice too much. With life which he was living, such secrecy was only a natural skill he adopted. Yet, for some bizarre reason, Frum'aag leant in as well but he wasn't feeling like arguing with curious Daedra. The best outcome he would've to get is the pain. His pain. "I suggest you allow me to guide you inside as well. After all.."

"You and Frum'aag are going in. Arcane and Lemon stay outside." It didn't take Ada much convincing as she really did not care who was following her inside; all she could think at the moment was the act of her arrows rushing right through Thalmor bastards' skulls. And with this being settled down, the group of three slowly made their way inside.

It took the extra skill of stealth to be quiet as the whole place already was a wreck, only holding up by some of the vines which wrapped around collapsing stones in last desperate attempt to hold them together. Making their way past dark yet wide halls, they walked into a first room with some manner of the light. It, by all logical means, looked like studying room. Light of few light whisps was illuminating the room full of tables and books which seemed endless, only ending up with some bizarre chest in the end of the room. Pointing for Brotimus to stay behind some of the fallen rocks and watch the entrance of the room, she called over Frum'aag and told her to follow herself inside. Ada wasn't sure that this was what they were looking for, but the combination of a bizarre chest and her own ego did make the conclusion that it was. You know how Ada is, don't you.

Slowly sneaking behind all the research tables Ada made her way toward few Atlmer who were standing around said chest and taking some notes as it looked like. Long black and yellow robes quickly told her that those were Thalmor indeed. Signing to Frum'aag, Ada pointed at the left Altmer which was closer to them. Once the Daedra was close enough, Ada released arrow which swift through the air like the snake which aimed to kill; and which did kill. As it ripped through the hood of a robe and then skull of individual, Frum'aag jumped from the nearby table and bushed other with her favourite toy. Once both bodies dropped to the ground, Khajiit got up and begun looking through all the papers in hopes of a clue.

Mostly there were a lot of notes dedicated toward Redguards history during First Era and lot of notes about Daedra in general; speculations of it being Meridia relic or Aedra relic. Ada also noticed a lot of tools but they looked like ones for breaking things, not exactly picking the lock up. And judging by the state of the chest, it was shut tight still.

But as Ada gave checking glare to a chest, she noticed that Frum'aag was...Doing nothing. she simply stood there and watched Ada in return. "...Why aren't you looking for information?"

"What information?"

"A-About the chest?" Khajiit slowly turned around and crossed her arms, having the truly shocked expression which amused the Daedra. "Are you playing stupid or this thing really keeping you from seeing?"

"Oh, the chest?" Frum'aag spoke through her soft laugh before turning around and walking up to it. She simply waved her hands left and right before cutting palm of her own hand and letting dark blood splash onto the chest's lock. To the full surprise of the Khajiit, it actually snapped open. "Those are chests of Mister Jyggalag. They are meant to be open with his Daedra blood and us, Seducers together with Saints, count in as well."

Shaking her head Ada simply decided that it would be better to leave any questions for later. Walking over to the chest, she slowly looked inside before finding a dagger's scabbard. Grabbing it, Khajiit examined it from all the sides before looking over at Frum'aag. "Well, you definitely have a lot of books to read on our way back, Miss Khajiit." She only said, showing that she did not really know how the dagger would work.

Still, the dagger holder itself looked like it was pictured on the paper they had so Ada decided to take it and finally make her way back to the ship. But once Khajiit turned around to make her way back to the ship, sudden feeling of weight dropped on her from nowhere. Raising her eyes up, Ada saw the blurry figure in Thalmor robe before dropping down on the floor as her mind slowly shut down, going to the sweet nirvana.


	5. Chapter V

Ay, guess who dat with another late chapter? Dat me u boi man. Guess what else? Next chapter is last. ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯

Waking up can be good or bad thing depending on many different factors. Waking up while being shackled to the wall with your wrists crying out in agonising pain is on the list of least pleasant things. Realising that you been forced knocked out by some bizarre spell and now sit in the cage of Oblivion knows where is the worst. And that were few of thoughts which rushed through the head of Ada.

Slowly gazing around, she could tell that the cell was rather a small one and was separated by iron bars from another cell, while the whole second set of cells was on another side. The simple structure of the prison. And it didn't take her too long to understand that they were somewhere in Altmer controlled area as they were captured by Thalmor, this was no brainer for Khajiit.

Trying to sit herself up by pulling herself up on the shackles, Ada only achieved a growl once she dropped back down on a floor. With frown forming on her lips and once peaceful whiskers turning into aggressive, she understood that room had nothing. Literally nothing by the chains on the walls. Yet what truly made Ada to completely dive into her anger was a fact that her weapon and clothing were gone, with only leather pants and bandages covering her body.

"Ah, it seems that the last one woke up, how are you Miss Dra'ada?" Similar voice rushed through the halls as her ears twitched. Quickly finding the source of it, Khajiit finally spotted Brotimus on opposite side of the room. It didn't take her too long to also spot Ocarion, who was hanging like the dead body, and Arnnhul, who's concern face gave off as the man in deep thoughts, who were in two other cells. "Worry not, all that happened is that we were captured by Thalmor."

"...Where is Frum'aag?"

"Oh? The Daedra?" Imperial chuckled as his mood didn't quite show men of desperation. Even though he did felt bad inside, most likely already painting the colourful picture of his execution, at least Brotimus was happy that he was wrong about Ocarion. "She simply opened the portal and went back to her realm. Handy, isn't it?"

"I knew we couldn't rely on her." Almost morbid tone rang from Ocarion cell as he spoke without turning his head towards the two. "Trusting any Daedra is always wrong!"

"Shut it," Ada replied back as she looked up at the metal rings which locked her wrists to the wall, examining them with her gorgeous green eyes. "Where are we?"

"Oh, I believe Sir Settnce shall know. He woke up earlier than the rest."

"We are at the Skywatch prison. They are waiting for secured ship to transfer us to the Firsthold. Or so I heard." Old arcane spoke softly, finally snapping out of his dreams as his expression finally changes from stoic to actually worrying one. "Therefore we shall find the way out fast, otherwise Daggerfall fate won't be bright."

"True patriot!" Brotimus teased the mage while leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling, continuing to count all the cracks and lines on it. "I tried bribing guards and finding the way to escape. Unless we will have your precious king rushing here with an army, we are doomed."

"But we can't give up yet! Daggerfall's people need me to come back!"

"Would you two shut it?" Khajiit suddenly broke the conversation between the two as a clack cold be heard running between rusty walls. Dropping down to the ground and causing such loud noise, Ada stood up tall and observed her nail for any signs of damage.

"Great, you may be able to break locks, yet there is still an army of Altmer and Thalmor agents."

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Khajiit then slowly took out a single medallion out of her chest bandages while wondering in what kind of mess was she while they carried them to the Skywatch; her fur never had such nasty looking spots nor ever smelled so bad. The smell of wet fur always was the worst. "Let me begin with summoning her back."

Before anything could've been explained, Ada bit her hand and allowed few drops of blood to hit the crystal of medallion as rather a small portal appeared, with Daedra walking out of it. Once the purple smoke cleared, Frum'aag was standing tall with same robes still resting on her.

"That...I won't lie, I didn't expect that exactly."

"I told her to leave in a dangerous situation, this way she would've been resummoned."

"Efficient and smart."

"Of course, I came up with it after all." Ada rolled her eyes as it was such simple conclusion. Drawing her attention from the Imperial, she looked at the Daedra and crossed her arms. "That smile is really irritating, especially now."

"Well, I wasn't the one dragged through mud and slime." Frum'aag returned before softly tapping other on the shoulder. "No really, you need bath Miss Khajiit."

Ada only responded with the low growl as she pointed at the cell door's lock. While she allowed Frum'aag to work her skill of destruction on poor little lock, Ada noticed a look of Brotimus on herself. "Something wrong?"

"I...Never knew you had tricolour fur. Then again, we do always see only little of your fur."

Ada rose her eyebrow while looking at the orange circles on her black fur before moving her eyes back at the Imperial. "So what?"

"I-I'm just saying, nothing else."

Staring at the Brotimus in quite a heavy manner, Dra'ada finally rolled her eyes once she heard the lock snapping. Literally, lock simply broke under pressure of Frum'aag's mace. Walking out of the cell, she looked around the narrow hallway which leads upwards from both sides. She never been in such prisons but heard of them; they were extremely little versions of prisons which usually been placed in the main hall of Fighters Guild building for any prisoners which would be soon transferred. Not efficient if you would ask her.

But with the gentle flick of her ears, the attention of Ada quickly changed from observing walls of the building to the Altmer guard which appeared in front of them. Moment of the shock was hanging in the air before Ada dashed forward, hoping to utilise her claws first, before a sudden sword broke from behind the man, running right through his neck.

The awe was stronger in the current moment yet when thin, curved sword finally pulled back from man's throat, allowing him to drop dead, a woman was standing behind him. She was wearing the silken armour of dark blue colour with golden outlines which were not splashed with but a few tiny drops of blood. Her long, straight hair colour of the brightest day was tied into the high tail. As elder women stepped down into the hallway, her black eyes looked around the space. Like never ending void it sucked in all it could see, before stopping on the Khajiit. "I imagine you are the heroes who are on a path to save Daggerfall, correct?" Without getting the answer from any confused member of the group, she threw a bow to Ada. Catching it, other's frown eased up a bit yet her eyes were still stern and concern. "Great, we are here to get you out."

"We?" Suddenly rang from the left cell of the Altmer women, where Brotimus.

"We are Chiriel. Now if want to keep your arse safe than better follow me outside." With the swift move of a hand, the Altmer broke the locks on the Arnnhul and Brotimus cells while Frum'aag took care of Ocarion's one. When everyone was free, yet not totally safe at the moment, they rushed outside only to see interesting view laying out in front of them.

Dead bodies of Altmer and Thalmor soldiers lay on the floor while from the outside door a true chaos could be seen; a fire was blazing on top of some building while blurry figures were fighting one another in the distance. "Revolt we caused won't last long, so we better get going."

"You began revolt just for our escape?"

"What? Of course not, are you suppose to be an arcane of a madman? Guess it's same for Bretons." With that, an older Altmer wiped the blood off her sword with the nearby curtain before starting to march outside with fire spell starting to be cast in her hand. And even though the whole great deal of awe was in the air among everyone, Ada quickly understood that it would be their best way out so she quickly followed after the female. Yet she did wonder how good this bow would be; after all, it was but a simplistic Altmer bow, such things tended to break because of her strong pulls quite often.

Yet once outside, they did finally understand the whole chaos that was going outside; it was not just a few simple fires and brawl with guards yet full on fight. Everything from ships to houses was burning while raging soldiers thought against devastating mages. The curious detail was that Altmer weren't the whole who fought under a sign of Chiriel. In fact, they were made out of quite different people: Bosmer and Khajiit being the main amount yet there also were few Argonians and even Orcs in the equation. Even the Altmer guard who was charging at them didn't receive enough attention from them yet luckily Ada did notice the man and shot him down with the swift arrow which had to be slower and weaker than her usual shot. "Either you snap out of it or we did here." She hissed at the Arnnhul and Ocarion, which seemed to have been zooned out the most.

"Ay, that the spirit, you would've done well with us!" The Altmer lady came from the behind as she gave quite a strong pat to Ada. Wiping drops of blood from her forehead, she slowly placed the sword away before taking off her left arm's plate which seemed to have been severely burned . "Now listen, you can't leave without your important things, yes?" With those words, she slowly pointed at the tall tower of one building while also point at the other one which rested on the little hill which was at the Northeast side of the city. "They most likely took all your magical artefacts to the mages guild tower while taking all the important weapon to the general."

"Which mean that I and Sir Settnce shall attend to said guild," Brotimus spoke out quickly as he didn't like the whole mess one bit, after all being killed in some crazy Altmer rebellion wasn't on his schedule of to do things. "And the rest can take all our supplies from the general building, am I right?"

"In what state is our ship?" Ada spoke while paying all her attention to the bow and adjusting some of its strings.

"Well, it's almost ready to sail. Just need few guards cleared out and some ropes being untied."

"Frum'aag, can you secure the ship for us?"

"Hm, that would be dull, but anything for Miss Khajiit~." With that, the Daedra stormed off toward the docks while not really making sure which ship to secure; then again, a raging Daedra killing off all Altmer guards would be only of help to all the rebels.

Sighing deeply, Ada gave quite the stare to the Altmer before crossing her arms. "I do hope you will walk with us to the general; after all if so-"

"Don't try sweet talk me, I was planning to join you after all. Not like that wimp of an Altmer would've been of any help." She said while pointing at the Ocarion. With this all being set and done, they finally departed toward their destinations as quick as possible. After all, once the main rule of Summerset Isles would hear of the little rebellion happening here things go bad pretty well. Altmer might not be the strongest force in the whole of Tamriel yet still, they were forced none the less.

Reaching the mages guild through the whole chaos wasn't hard as the not lot of people tried to stop them in the first place. "Sir Settnce, I do ask you to focus on a task at hands," Brotimus spoke softly toward the arcane which was looking around in nearly a panic. Imperial almost wished that the poor mage would have his usual medallion back, it always seemed to keep the man calm at least.

"Ah, yes, I am sorry."

"Do not worry old friend, I understand that chaos of things can" With that Brotimus was cut off with the arrow flying right between them. Seeing the lone archer which was guarding the doors to the guild, Brotimus quickly dodged the other arrow before casting a storm spell onto the poor bastard which killed him off almost immediately. "As I was saying, a chaos of things can get to the head, but we do need to keep the facade up." He finally finished his sentence before opening the door to the Guild's building and allowing the arcane in.

Arnnhul was always surprised at how his Imperial friend could keep manners in all the hectic events they been through yet his attention quickly changed from man's smiling face to inner hall of the building. Being filled with various books and magic crystals and artefacts, a soft smile of curiosity could've been seen at tips of Arnnhul's lips. Clearly, that, even though chaos rained in the whole place, at least it was chaos on the familiar ground now. "Usually Mages Guilds keep all their belongings at the higher sector, near the magister room."

"Then up we shall move."

The building was nothing like Guild's buildings back in High Rock. While Breton's Guilds tended to be like glorious castles, standing strong in king's holds while being quite secured, this Guild's building was rather weird. Surely it had the basic bottom floor yet there were quite a few towers towering up into the sky. It was common for Altmer have towers, especially in their rich buildings, but as Breton Arnnhul never understood such design choice. After all, it would few very valuable spots to attack at. But it was no concern for the old man as he made his way up the spiral stairs, trying not to look out of little holes which were meant to serve as windows of a sort.

Almost running out all stamina and surviving on very last breaths, Arnnhul nearly collapsed once they made their way into magister chamber. Sadly, it was no time to rest as a sudden spike of solid ice flew inches away from the old arcane. And if not for Brotimus, which so skillfully knocked the old man down, the second spike would've surely hit the target.

Arnnhul quickly understood that those were the scholars of the Guild which were meant to protect all the magical artefacts. Getting up on his knee, old Breton quickly cast the spell before large barrier appeared in front of him and Brotimus. "I may not practice destructive magic yet I did became magister for something." Soft smirk could be seen on man's old, dry lips; unusual sight it was indeed.

But Brotimus could not just study the features of the old man, how weird that didn't sound, he needed to act as more spikes and even electrical orbs flew right against the barrier. Standing up, he tried to learn more about their enemies from their appearance but was quite surprised to see that they weren't skilled mages nor even looked like any Thalmor mages; in fact, they looked like the bunch of young scholars which were in wrong place at the wrong time. "Sir Settnce, doesn't it feel the bit wrong kill such young scholars?"

"Do we have other option?" It wasn't tone nor meaning behind Arnnhul's words which surprised the man so much but the gaze in his eyes. It wasn't angry nor vicious; there wasn't any wish for blood nor death of scholars in front of him. And that made Brotimus worry, a complete absence of any feeling nor concern in eyes of a man. Grand, Brotimus was never one to care for killing or not killing, he wasn't saint by far, but he did gave some emotion when an action took place; there wasn't even coldness in the gaze as if care never even existed.

"Yes" He spoke back softly yet notes of concern could be heard, like a man who was taking care of wounded animal which could've snapped at any moment. "They are scholars, therefore, allow me to simply make them fall into sweet dreams."

Getting the only nod of approval, Imperial mage slowly sat down and begun casting a spell. Few quiet words whispered from his soft lips while nervous fingers moved through the air. And only moments after the little scholars finally dropped down asleep. Being happy with his success, Brotimus stood up and walked pass breathless Breton which was trying to catch his breath.

Once near the chest, which stood behind said scholars, Brotimus opened it to find many artefacts yet he was only interested in few of them. Picking up the dagger and medallion, Brotimus decided to gaze at it for few moments. Stone was rather unusually crimson as if it was frozen blood and not the gem at all.

But a strong hand on the shoulder made Imperial snap out of it. Looking back, he saw Arnnhul yet for split second it didn't felt like an old mage stood behind him. But trying to keep the appearance, he only smiled and slowly handed the medallion to man which quickly pressed it against his own lips. Coughing, Brotimus decided to carry the dagger with him before walking back over to the stairs. "Shall we depart to the ship? I won't be surprised if Miss Ada is already done with whoever was at general's armoury."

"It's unusual to see Khajiit to be so calm and strong willed."

"Same as it's unusual to see Altmer revolting." The two females had quite a civil conversation of passive aggression between each other while Ocarion was wondering just how could they walk so calmly while chaos was raining around them. For once, he finally thought that maybe whole idea was quite bad from the very beginning. "But I am more surprised that you are not curious what we revolting about."

"Man and mer uniting to fight Thalmor; does it need lot thought?"

"So you already figure-" Sighing at once of charging guards, Ariwen swiftly parried his attacked before literally smacking casting fireball right against the poor Altmer face. "...Figured out that we rebel against Altmer's snobby attitude?"

"You fight Thalmor. I hate Thalmor. Good enough for me."

"Oblivion takes me, why didn't I met you twenty years earlier." Ariwen laughed at her own phrase before leading the party into bulky and secured building of general's armoury; which didn't look so secured as one of its giant towers was already broken down while entrance was completely run down. And insides didn't give much hope either. The dead man, from both side of a conflict, were laying on the floor as they painted once white stone into red. But not caring much about that, Altmer women made her way into the central room before starting to look around the whole place. "Now listen here, they should've taken the bow to."

"Ariwen! You damn traitor, how dared you do this!" A deep voice rushed from the nearby door where the heavy armoured man stood. Carrying Ocarion's large shield, he had flail resting in another hand. Yet not this nor heavy black armour, which was an unusual colour for Altmers, were as surprised as his pale blue skin and grey hair. It was obvious that man wasn't Altmer fully or at least wasn't pureblooded Altmer. "And now you bring this weakling her too? I should've known he ran with you."

"Me? He?! Ha! General Chaeius, or just Ocatntar" Old female spoke and upon hearing his name and disrespectful tone of older Altmer, general's face visibly became just that much more angry and tense. "You think I would've brought that joke with me? Come on, you saw me battle, I would never take him!"

Ada was confused for sure yet she quickly understood one thing: Ocarion was even more of a wimp than she thought. Leaving a mental note in the back of her head, she slowly stepped back behind the Altmer female and looked around as she shadows move just slightly near one of the drawers; no, not even move, just jiggle a little as if from the breathing. While concentrating her ears on the conversation between the two, her eyes definitely focused on those shadows and what could've been lurking in them.

"Shut it! You dared to disrespect great family and now you dare to disrespect Skywatch with your presence?"

"My my, Ocatntar, didn't your papa and mama taught you to not raise voice at elder?"

"You will not talk to me about the manners!" It was quite visible that the general was at his maximum; Ada could've sworn she managed to see his pale face get a little redder. "I will bring honour to Thalmor by destroying you so draw your sword already."

"Oh, Thalmor? Same organisation which deported your father for not being Altmer, correct?" Ariwen's lips nearly ripped from the wide grin she was having on. It was more than clear that older Altmer was enjoying herself a bit too much.

"Enough!" His voice cracked a little as it rushed through the round room. Yet at the same time, Ada's sharp eyes finally noticed a blink of light coming from the drawer's shadows before arrow rushed from it. Flying toward the Ariwen, it would've surely pierced her right through the neck if not Khajiit's strong hand caught it when it did. Holding it tightly, Ada slowly pulled the arrow away from the other neck while giving off growl toward the darkness. "It sounded like giant buzzing bug, amateur."

In next moment a smaller archer jumped from the shadows toward the general, a Bosmer by the look of it, while he was holding Ada's bow nevertheless. "I beg my pardons, General Chaeius, but the Khajiit is better than I thought."

"Do not worry Gwigon, I am sure we will prevail next time."

Yet such sweet of moment between general and his student was broken by Ariwen sending a lighting bolt right between the two. "I believe you can take care of archer?"

Dra'ada only shot the gaze at the opponent which was holding her bow before breaking arrow in her hand in two. "Worry about your fight."

"That's the spirit I love to see." With those words old Altmer rushed toward the general, drawing out her sword in the piercing manner which was surely blocked by an unbreakable shield. But as Gwigon was about to help his master, a sudden knee was driven into his side. Through the burning pain, Bosmer managed to make the leaping jump back away as looked up at Khajiit once he was far enough.

"I am fighting for the glory of the Thalmor, therefore, I cannot lose, unlike you who fight like an animal! Who fight for-" But before finishing his sentence, he had to make a quick dodge move away from a sudden book. Even before he could clearly understand what was going on, his eyes only saw Ada leaping toward him with speed of true predator. Shooting two arrows in the attempt to win some distance, he only allowed Ada to swirl away from the both before driving her fist into his face.

Falling back, Bosmer fastly pulled out a dagger as he cut across the air with it which caused the Khajiit to jump back a little. Surely now he would've finally had time to regroup and...And a bomb flew through the air. Hitting against Gwigon, it broke open as red powder flew into the air. But it didn't only got into his eyes and nose but also begun burning it like wildest spice you could ever find. But it was not the concern of Bosmer once abrupt strong hand held onto his throat. "I don't care what you fight for." In next moment a rapid sound of broken neck rushed across the white walls of Altmer build. Falling down, Ada snatched the bow from dead bodies arms before it touched the ground. "But you have mine; I am very possessive."

But while this action unravelled on one side of the room, Ariwen and Ocatntar had their own feud on another side. Successfully deflecting her attack, general slowly move back as he made sure to securely shield himself away from an older opponent. "Don't think I forgot your dirty ways of fighting, you traitor!"

"Oh, then you shall remember that this shield won't help you." Ariwen slowly bends over, placing her hand down onto the floor as she stared the younger male over. "I am still Behemoth Dread after all." In the next moment, her body jerked forward with lighting surrounding her, launching Altmer forward like a bolt of lighting before she dug down and forward the massive shield. Once behind the shield, she kicked it with her foot which caused the man to lean forward. With his position compromised, Ariwen sliced him right against the ankle before quickly jumping away as in very next flash flail's heavy ball crushed to where the Altmer used to be, breaking the floor under it. "And you aren't the biggest of tanks I brought down~." Ariwen in such sweet tone, like a well red wine which stood in the darkness of cellar long enough.

But such teasing wasn't just for her amusement, oh no, it had the most tactical purpose. Because once she regrouped away from the general, Ariwen could see how his face changed just slightly. A tiny twitch of an eye here and little angry tug of the lip there was enough to show her that man was getting angry, and that mean he will start to make mistakes.

And she wasn't too far from the truth as pretty soon the general, which once was oh so calm and tactical, already was charging toward her. As she moved away from yet another leaping attack, a sudden burst of light caused her vision to go white for but a moment which was enough for Ocatntar to make bash forward with his shield, knocking down Ariwen.

Altmer quickly realised in what position she was but it was the little bit too late. A heavy ball dropped down and hit inches away from its target, which was her face, instead of ripping outer armour of her shoulder and ripping through skin, showing that he wasn't that far from hitting her. But sadly, due to heavy armour, Ocatntar couldn't follow with another attack fast enough as Ariwen already made the leap back away from him. Slowly standing up, she ran her fingers over her shoulder and looked at the soft blood which rushed along the yellow skin. With the rather crooked smile, she rolled her head before sticking her long tongue like the snake which finally came out of the hiding. "Now we are talking~"

In very next moment, old Altmer already was near Ocatntar as the rapping rain of sword slices rushed against the shield. Cracking against the rougher material, Ocatntar made yet another bash but for his own fail it left him open; just enough for her to cast a twirl with her hand before white ice energy surge rushed against the man's chest.

A spike ice quickly rested across the platinum armour plates but caused no damage to the general. Looking down his opponent, Ocatntar slammed his shield down with true fury while soft light splashed across the whole room. "You will never get past my defences!"

Ariwen only laughed and threw sword up, letting it make few flips while she stared the other back. "Who said" Once the sword landed back in her hand a sudden shadow bolt dashed toward man. Hitting against his shield and splashing into many pieces, they suddenly reformed behind him into women. But before anything could've been done, sharp sword flew softly through soft skin of his neck and ran right across general's heart. "That I had to pass through?" Seeing man giving his last chokes away, Ariwen pulled her sword out of him and allowed the body to drop down before she stepped away from the spot; the same spot where a mark now was slowly disappearing. Picking his huge shield, she looked at Khajiit with her bow in hands before grinning wildly. "Yes, that's what truly get the blood pumping!"

Ada looked from Bosmer dead body up to the women before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to other. "I think my opponent was broken from beginning." Meanwhile that lovely exchange, Ocarion softly sat between two bookshelves as he wondered when did tight and hidden places became so secure and warm; there were even books to read in meantime!

Walk back to the port was more than peaceful as last bits of Thalmor guards were already close to being defeated showing that they truly did not expect such bold attack. Once they reached port, all Ada did give off simple shrug while Ariwen was practically beaming with amusement: never before she saw so much dead guards in one spot. Frum'aag surely did the nice job as her robes and maces were covered in blood from bottom to top. "We asked only to secure one ship."

"But Miss Khajiit, how could've I ignore all the action which was going on?!"

Sighing deeply, Ada looked over the ship to which Ariwen led her to while Arnnhul and Brotimus came up soon after. It was hard to tell which of them was more concern and quick which was most unsettling part of their appearances. Once reunited, Brotimus slowly coughed into the fist as he tried to ease down the frown which formed on his face. "As I can see we all succeed?" He asked softly. Thoughts of what he saw still were rushing through his mind but it wouldn't ease anyone's situation if he would display them; surely it wouldn't help him. "I take it we finally can move to High Rock?"

"Yes! There is no more time to delay." Arcane exclaimed as he almost begun storming to the ship before sudden sound stopped him. It was like the loud bell which rushed back from the green trees of the are. Only moments later large ships started appearing on the horizon; Atlmer ships. It was clear that reinforcement finally started coming and it was not looking pretty.

"Kiliida! Get everyone ready and tell Naznd to prepare the ships." She gave the last look at two massive ships which were coming their way before slowly pulling out a scroll of some kind. "It is time for us to leave."

"Leave? But what if they will chase us?! How shall we escape?" Ocarion shouted as he almost begun walking after her. "A-And what about my shie-" Yet he was quickly cut off by raping knee's blow to his guts, making man twist into the two.

"I will do something to keep them back, relax you wimp." She said and growled softly before pushing the man back with said shield softly. "And I won't give such glorious shield to traitor and coward like you; a guard who ran doesn't deserve his family's shield." With those words, Ariwen headed to the little hill which was looking at upcoming ships while rest of party was already heading to their ship. Not finding a better option and swallowing huge rock of embarrassment, Ocarion turned around and headed to the ship as well while leaving his precious shield behind.

As the team made their way back to the ship and begun preparing it for departure, Ariwen already reached the end of the hill. Slowly getting down on one knee, concern displayed on her roughen skin slightly before she pulled out the sword and allowed its belt to cut over her own skin. Once the cut was made, she opened the scroll she was given before allowing few drops to drop on it. In next moment a deep blue flash ran through the air before little wisps started dancing in the air. Twisting together in quite the dance, Ariwen spoke out few words in pure Mer dialect before wisps exploded in a graceful dust. But moments after, as air carried the dust down to the water, a seal appeared on a surface of said water. In the very next moment, a behemoth of a creature appeared from the depths of the sea. Raising up, it was made purely out of the water while being bounded and held together by dark blue bizarre rings which held around creature's shoulders; or what resembled shoulders. "Everybody always forgets about water baby," Ariwen said with wide green before pulling the sword away and rushing toward her ships as the creature rushed to the Altmer ships, ignoring fireballs and cannonballs as he begun sending destructive waves at them.

In the built chaos, Frum'aag pulled the anchor up while Ada turned the wheel, driving the ship from the port and far away while Thalmor tried fighting off the water behemoth. Once far enough from all the madness, Dra'ada breathe out softly and looked around. Surely the ship wasn't as strong nor offensive as their previous vessel; after all, it was more of a scout ship. Yet it meant higher speed and currently it all that mattered for the Khajiit.

"Where to now, Miss Khajiit?" Frum'aag asked as she carefreely hangs from the ropes which held the front part of the ship's pole.

"Pit of snobby mer-wannabe" Ada slowly locked the wheel in one position before leaning against the board of the ship and looking up at Daedra with surprising ease on her face; it felt as if Ada's whiskers weren't laying in concern manner of ready to attack tiger for the first time...Well it was second time for Frum'aag of course. "To the Daggerfall."


	6. Chapter VI

Well...This is it kinda. Final chapter. The story was short, and maybe not that great, yet it still is rather dear to me; after all, it is my first novel or attempt at a novel. I know that barely anyone actually spends time reading it but to anyone who did: thank you from the bottom of my heart. Will I make more? Maybe. Will I continue this series? Who knows. All I know that this is the end and I am happy with this end, therefore, sit down and enjoy you nerds~! ( ω ) ~

"I heard of some Altmer run away: heard that he was part of some huge family of honourable guards" Brotimus slowly spoke while approaching Ocarion, which stood and gazed at the horizon where Summerset Isles were seen once. "Thalmor who were looking for said kid were promising a lot of gold for armour to be returned...And some for the body; dead or alive."

"Oh really?"

Brotimus nodded and crossed his arms, staring Ocarion down. It felt like he was, for once, seeing the real Altmer behind his snobby eyes. His eyes weren't shining with snobbiness nor were his lips crooked in the antagonising grin. He just stood there instead, with pretty lost and somewhat simple expression; even his eyes looked just lost.

"Well...Good that I am not that kid, right?"

"Ah, yes, of course." He slowly leant from the ship's border and nodded his head, calling Ocarion to follow him. "Do guess what; apparently they had few barrels of wine on this ship."

"Did they now," Ocarion responded as once his head turned the lost gaze in his eyes was gone and only soft grin splashed across his lips again. "Well, I shall be a judge of it being good or not, Sir Brotimus."

While this little display happened between the two men and Arnnhul was long gone down to a lower section of the ship, probably thinking about how to approach their final mission, Dra'ada firmly guided the ship on its path while also checking her arrows at the same time. Sharpening them, bending them and most important: Cleaning the bow from the sticky heads of that dead Bosmer. Luckily for the Khajiit, since they were in the middle of the ocean and not really in areas of Hammerfell yet, the cold breeze was rushing through the area which allowed her to finally wear her jacket with some use to it. It felt so long since she actually wore it to keep herself warm. "Miss Khajiit, you really need to rest more, I never saw any mortal working so hard before." No matter how weird it could've been, or sweet depending on how you look at it, Frum'aag was sitting all this time to the right of the Khajiit and simply staring her down. Something between curiously observing what exactly Ada was doing and admiring the..bits. Which Ada mostly did not mind, and even if she did mind that it was practically impossible to make Frum'aag not do something she wanted to do; come to think, this Daedra was like a child with two heavy maces.

"I guess I am special." It was first in, what it felt like hours when Ada finally replied to many things other said. So Frum'aag slightly jumped at the spot she was sitting on once she noticed how Ada's lips moved to skip. Ada felt almost too stoic for young Daedra; while all other mortals she saw moved and spoke a lot, especially the Nords, Ada was like the stone for her. Just moving her hands, her whole body stood without single move even when waves rushed against the ship and it jerked from left to right like the violent baby crib. Even when the air was brushing against her fur and tickling Ada's long whiskers, the only response was simple a movement of a hand which pulled the hood to shield herself from the air. The list could truly just go on from that point: no matter what it was Frum'aag barely saw Ada moving which only made her want to make another move more. So yes, once Ada finally did speak back, she nearly fell over from the surprise.

"Special? No no no" Frum'aag quickly spoke in strangely criticising tone before hopping off the ship's borders and walking over to the Khajiit. Walking around her like the persistent guardian, Frum'aag jumped up on the little table which Ada was using for working on her bow before staring down the Khajiit. After several long moments and single hand movement which pulled the bow away from the Daedra spot, to secure its safety, Ada's eyes moved up.

Gazing first at the purple-blue feet of Daedra, asking herself how she managed to make all those tricks and keep her feet undamaged even and then remembering that her body was the only manifestation which Frum'aag could've control how she wanted, then move up the body of Daedra. Thin silk robe, from under which you could've seen the outline of Daedra's maces, followed up by the hood which now was off. Finally reaching the face, Ada honestly was hit but that slight feeling of awe. The soft face which dead blue lips which always were spread in the almost insane grin, like a wild spider, with short dark purple hair in such perfect manner. They, almost always, just hugged around her face with thin lines while coming up in the square shape and covering her forehead at the top and they never moved. Being so perfect and nicely shaped, Ada even questioned herself if Frum'aag had a wig or simply cut off scalp from some fancy mortal. And the jew of everything was, of course, the blindfold. It was black, having perfect synergy with the rest of her face, while also having the surprising luscious design to it; that she just had to steal from some unfortunate Dunmer fun lovers during they heated session of experiments. But that was her usual face. This time it was different.

Instead of said insane smile, Frum'aag's lips were calm and it felt like she was gazing at Ada in not excited manner but actually...Judging? Once Khajiit stared back at where she supposed Frum'aag eyes were, she received sudden boop right on her nose. From the combination of the unexpected move of Daedra and coldness of other fingers, Ada's nose twitched in rather an adorable manner; well it was adorable as long as you remembered that Ada could snap your neck in twenty-five different ways for saying such thing out loud. "Other mortal can be special; you are something completely different, Miss Khajiit."

Was that...Ada received a lot of flirting during her lifetime; obviously, more than she could ever count on her hands. Everyone always wanted exotic Khajiit in their bed and only a few continued to want her once they limb or two were broken; Frum'aag was the only one of those weirdos who managed survive. But this did not felt like cheap feeling nor annoying confession in feelings. It felt like the generous compliment. Maybe Ada was hallucinating, but she could swear that her eyes never were open so wide.

But all good things must come to an end. Shaking off gasping stretch off her lips, Ada simply moved back and looked to the side; at the waves in the ocean. "You are cold."

"Am I?" Frum'aag titled her head in the manner which was more usual for herself before placing the hands on her cheeks. "So this is what mortal call cold?"

But before Frum'aag's thought train could've kept on moving forward with that, in what it felt like the blink of an eye, Ada already pulled her jacket off. Standing with her arm out while her fur calmly waved at the cold air, Frum'aag focused her gaze on the sudden act of niceness from the other. Sitting quietly for few moments, she slowly accepted the jacket as she inspected it rather carefully. It felt like something completely bizarre and alien; something you would not expect to hold in your hands even if you saw for so many times. "Don't get use to it."

Waking up from her little dream with Ada's one liner, Frum'aag finally returned to her spread grin. Pulling her robe off and getting the jacket on, which not only managed to go as low as almost covering Daedra's knees but also made her look like Bosmer wearing bear hide, Frum'aag practically presented herself to Ada while nuzzling her little nose against the hood's fur which skillfully took in scent of the Khajiit. "Of course, Miss Khajiit~."

As the night slowly rested across the sky and water finally calmed enough for anyone to rest on the main section of the ship, where Frum'aag and Dra'ada happened to calmly rest, a ship was finally sailing through the night while other three members took their leave on the lower section. It even felt somewhat peaceful if not for the thought that Frum'aag kept on pulling and digging across her jacket, which annoyed Ada quite a lot. "I gave it to you for wearing; not digging."

"I am wearing and digging" She replied back with the big emphasis on the word and.

"..."

"Mis Khajiit" Frum'aag finally stopped digging through various pockets inside and outside of the said jacket, allowing other to breath out in satisfaction, before leaning against Ada's shoulder. "What will you do once we did with this hero thing?"

"Huh?" For a moment it felt like she heard Daedra wrong. After all, no one really asked her about where she came from nor where she was going before...Well, Jalon did. Come to think Jalon asked her many great things. For the captain of pirates, she was something bizarre, well, until Ada finally learned who she really was. "Depend on. I planned to return to the temple."

"Temple?"

"Khajiit are usually loners; no cities nor kingdoms or anything civilised," Ada said with the slight string of sadness adding to her voice melody. It was extra weird, not because there was the note of sadness in Ada's voice but because there was the note of emotion at all. "Only thing Khajiit do have are various monk temples which dedicated to different Aedra and Daedra."

"Even Daedra?"

"Of course. There is even monk temple of Sanguine" Ada holds out little pause as she pulled her hand forward and moved it through the sky in a manner of presenting a sign. "Temple of drunken masters."

"And what temple you came from?"

She couldn't help but sigh at the combination of curiosity and eagerness which was coming from Frum'aag, yet this sigh was less of annoying one and more of amused one. Was our Ada sick? "Is it that hard to guess?"

"Hu...Well, yes, come to think it is quite obvious." Daedra then did the unthinkable; the riskiest and dangerous of all things which you can even do- she gently hugged Dra'ada's arm. "Will you take me there, Miss Khajiit?"

"Why would you want to go there?" She actually did not mind the closeness of the Daedra, more than anything it actually kept her warm under the calm, cold wind.

"Because its place Miss Khajiit care about."

"I do?"

"You wouldn't speak of it otherwise."

"Hm...Just don't scare anyone in there too much, deal?"

"I'll try~."

Sun slowly started to rise over the horizon, laying its light over the dark sea while Ada slowly woke up. It felt like this was first rest she got in so many hours and even though it was rather short it was totally worth it. What wasn't worth it, on the other hand, was that she decided to sleep in sitting position on the floor of the ship. Cursing at herself, Khajiit slowly arched her back which cried out in pain, not yet louder than her arse which felt flat. And flat arse wasn't nice feeling for Ada. Looking over at the Daedra on her left she pushed Frum'aag gently to wake her up before standing up, while other only begun stretching out. "Are we already here?"

"We are close."

Yet once Frum'aag stood up and looked around view wasn't what it supposed to be. Instead of the proper port, which she expected to see near kingdom like Daggerfall, she saw...Nothing. Just green forest and little beach. "I thought only Bosmer had kingdoms in trees."

"We aren't stopping directly near Daggerfall," Ada explained in the annoyed tone, which was more casual for her, as she thought it was an obvious thing. "We are sailing Altmer ship; Bretons would destroy us the moment they see us. Therefore we are stopping bit north from Daggerfall." She then turned the wheel, causing the ship to reach the sand and hit it in the manner which caused the whole vessel to shake and jerk painfully. "There, this should wake up others."

And indeed it does. Jumping up from his bed, Brotimus rubbed back of his neck before looking around and helping up Ocarion which was on the floor after their night spends tasting wine. Yet once he went to wake up Arnnhul, he only found old arcane already up and about; adjusting his robes in front of the mirror. "Oh, you are already up, Sir Settnce." He said with soft unease in his voice before walking over to the open section of the ship. "Did we finally arrived or is this yet another obstacle in our way?"

"We did."

"Great. I am afraid to think how lonely my chair should be without my precious backside~." Imperial joked slightly, trying to ease up the mood yet, of course, he received zero reaction from the Khajiit; but at least he got a soft laugh from the Daedra which was surprisingly nice. Very surprising but nice indeed.

"Like there is something to miss." Ada suddenly replied before jumping off the ship with Frum'aag following her from behind. Brotimus was quite lost before shaking his awe off. Trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, he slowly climbed down as well while following the two.

"Was it a sassy reply? My my, Ada, are you growing on me?"

"Don't cross it, Imperial."

Nodding, as he knew when to stop, Brotimus decided to leave the two be while helping Ocarion and Arnnhul to follow them by. Yet he didn't care as much about helping Ocarion, who now had to use some left over sword and shield, as much as he cared about the Arnnhul. He just hoped that the arcane still was the man he once was before. The worry for oneself kingdom and people can sometimes turn man's hearts into weird directions.

"Who got the damn dagger?" Ada spoke from the front as a party made their way through the dark forest of the Daggerfall which was way more nice than dying jungles of Thalmor creation.

"Me, but...There is one problem." Brotimus quickly made his way up to the Khajiit before pulling out the dagger's handle and showing it off.

"Yes, I did saw that before I was knocked out." Dra'ada slowly took said dagger's handle from Brotimus hands and examined it herself. It was bizarre since, in the spot from which blade should've been coming out, there was nothing. "I really hope it is not broken and we are just missing something."

"Oh, it could be a magic blade." Frum'aag said, earning curious looks of both Brotimus and Ada. "You never heard? Those are special made weapon's whose blades meant to be manifested from non-material things."

"Like...Light?"

"It is the possibility. Meridia's Daedra use weapons whose blades made out of the lights usually. Same as Molag Bal Daedra's have weapons with soul fire blades."

"Is it some bizarre Daedra weapon?"

"I don't know, it said to be used even before me or this whole place was created. Ask Sanguine about that next time you see him."

"I believe I had enough meeting with Daedra for one week, thank you," Brotimus replied while crossing his arms; he always knew that having any kind of deals with Daedra and especially Deadric Princes can be complicated yet this was getting out of the hands rather fast.

But as Ada was examining the handler, the sudden sound made her quickly put it away as she stopped and looked around. "Quiet. In woods." She quickly pulled out her bow as he signalled for other two to stop. Waiting for several moments, Ada was about to put it away before someone jumped from the trees. Luckily for them, and not the bandit, he was simple amateur so Ada's arrow quickly found its target right in his eye. Dropping down, the body made the nasty sound before she kneeled in front of it and turned it over. It wasn't really anything special, casual bandit which decided to prey on someone passing through the woods; yet Arnnhul was looking very shocked. Rushing over, he looked in man's eye before quickly observing his skin and face. "Is something of the matter?"

"He looks...Healthy." Arnnhul stood up and looked around while worry was written all over his face. "When I left everyone could barely sleep; they were walking zombies who barely managed to do anything. Yet he looks completely healthy."

"Maybe he is new to Daggerfall?"

"Or we are late and Vaermina already took control of everyone...We can't lose more time! I need rush to my guild to grab some scrolls yet you shall go and meet kind now!" With those words he stormed off little bit south off from pain path while everyone stood in slight awe, expect Ada which already continued on her path.

"But...How we will prove that we are with Sir Settnce?"

"I still have his letter." With those words, everyone went deep into their thoughts about what just happened while Frum'aag was carelessly examining the nature around her.

"Aw, so those are sqirrels~."

It did not take them too long to finally reach the entrance of the Daggerfall. Managing to walk past the entrance, they were all quite surprised at the very used to describe Daggerfall as a kingdom which was devoured with nightmares; with people who were half dead and as pale as death itself. Yet the whole place was looking rather calm at the moment. People were walking about, minding their own business, while merchants were loudly trying to sell something and guards were maintaining the peace around. Probably the weirdest of all facts was that Brotimus nor Frum'aag were able to detect any sense of Daedra magic or magic at all. The place just felt clean of anything. Yet deciding that they still shall inform the king, of at least their arrival, the whole party moved toward the castle where they were stopped by the guard.

It would've been the problem, why would it not? Altmer, Khajiit, weird looking Dunmer and Imperial approach hold of the Daggerfall king; of course guards would be suspicious! Yet, due to Brotimus' silver tongue, they managed to finally get inside. Walking under eyes of many guards, they found themselves in the throne room as one of the guards walked over to the king.

Those minutes during which they stood there waiting for quite long, or at least they felt long for our party, yet finally king stood up from his throne and gestured for them all to follow him upstairs. Waving for guards to wait at the lower level, they all walked upstair and over to his chambers.

"So, how shall I know that you truly did come with Master Arnnhul?" Yet before anyone could answer anything, Ada pulled out a letter. The Same one which King Ganeeron wrote for Captain Jalon week ago. Slowly looking over it, Breton nodded as he recognised his own words before placing it on the table nearby and leaning against the door frame. "Well, where is Master Arnnhul himself?"

"He said that he had to grab some of his relics for the ritual" Brotimus quickly stepped up as he was really the only one who knew how to talk with kings; Ocarion didn't like doing so while Ada hadn't needed respect to the authority. "I believe that by now he shall be on his way back, your Grace."

"Ritual?"

"Portal into Oblivion, I believe."

"Oblivion-...Wait, no wait" King Etioc rubbed his forehead with the heavy sigh before looking over everyone and waving his hand over the window from which was seen the palace with all the lovely people there. "Can't you see that everyone are okay? It seems that reason wasn't Daedric curse after all."

"With all respect, your Grace, I believe it never hurt to make sure."

"But we did." He replied with slightly annoyed tone before shifting from the doorway, about to make his leave. "Our other arcane worked their own rituals and a few days ago people began getting better. Now, if you excuse me, I need to attend to my kingdom." And as he turned around, about to leave a room, a sudden hand stopped him.

Yet it was not the friendly hand. Instead, it drove a dagger right through the king's face, making a man fall down right on his back as his murder was standing right in front of them. As all of them watched in awe and guards were already making their way over to them, the man rose his arms up. As guards begun shouting for him to stop and stand down while Ada already pulled back for her bow, the man began whispering some words. Before Ada's arrow or guard's swords could reach him, Arnnhul finished his spell and in a blink of an eye whole room went dark; and as darkness spread through the whole place, everything became very quiet.

Quiet until Ada finally opened her eyes and looked around, seeing dark purple and crimson colours splashing in space around them while ground itself was bizarre; breaking apart right there and floating among nothingness, with weird trees growing from various positions from which they shouldn't grow and mirrors everywhere, Ada quickly understood where they appeared.

The thought did not give her any happiness yet it only secured itself as everyone else woke up and Frum'aag herself gasp in surprise. Giving a shocked look at Khajiit, she got up and gaze around the whole space. And words which left her lips were more than enough to make them all understand that badness of their situation went just from complete zero to whole hundred, and it didn't take Frum'aag much words to spread such worry through her allies. All she had to say was but a simple thing. "It was long since I been in Quagmire"

Those words meant a lot for three of them while Ocarion stood there with pretty dumbfound expression on his face. "Qua-?"

Ada only growled out as she was walking around and examining many floating islands across the whole place which seemed to be simply enormous in size. "It's plane of Oblivion; Vaermina plane of Oblivion." She spoke out rather quickly.

"Are you meaning to say that Arnnhul betrayed us?!" Ocarion nearly exploded with anger yet before he could continue, a sudden Imperial hand stopped his further thoughts.

"Let's stop here, my friend. For all we know, he could be controlled by Vaermina nightmares."

"Let's focus on the important part, shall we?" Ada cut off both of them while walking over to the mirror and looking at different island through it, seeing that it was the only island which visibly led somewhere. "This place can shift its own manifestation; if we will be caught in this we are as good as dead."

"Expect me."

"Yes, Frum'aag, expect you." Without any further explanation, she simply walked through the mirror, appearing on the other side. With Frum'aag quickly following behind, Brotimus picked up on the seriousness of the situation as he followed them. And even though poor Ocarion was lost as goldfish in an ocean, he had to follow as well.

"Bu-ut where will we go?!"

Instead of the answer, Dra'ada simply pointed to the giant beam of blood red energy which was rushing from the spot which was somewhere further. "Now shut it and use your pointy ears for something; I think we might have guests." And as by her command, a few Daedras appeared from nowhere. Those weren't anything big, simply Daedric spiders which had their sacks full of dark holes from which thick darkness was oozing out. What was surprising is the speed with which Ada released the arrows, pinning those poor creatures down to the shaky ground before they poofed away in little dark clouds. "Great, fucking disgusting spiders."

The place was screaming danger at all the corners. Ther was something utterly unsafe about it. Surely, you have a great deal of Oblivion planes with lava rivers and mines full of helpless souls. Yet this place had a different kind of danger. It wasn't something you could avoid yet it was the deadliest of them all. The whole plain itself was shifting, changing the not just placement of some things and areas but being able to completely change the appearance. This lack of security was a terrifying thing about the whole place; a fact that at any given moment the ground under your feet can change into blood and air can suddenly become the poisonous gas. People say that Shivering Isles is a centre of madness and chaos; well, it is just a younger brother compared to the mayhem of Quagmire.

Ada studied Daedra throughout her life long enough to know that you shall not stick around such places for too long. True, she was mostly educated on a mortal enemy of her temple, Molag Bal, but it never was secret that Vaermina was truly one of the secretly most dangerous Daedras. Why you wonder? While creatures like Molag Bal and Mehrus Dagon always presented their terrifying might, you could at least know what to expect from them. But Vaermina? No one ever knew the beginning and end of her strength. And sadly, sometimes it felt that she had no boundaries of her strength. After all, educated people didn't call her sister of Magnus for nothing.

But all those thoughts were in the back of Ada's head. What was presented to the view of the eye was the raw fury of her; she was pinning down lesser Daedra with her arrows like nothing. It got to the point that Daedra was approaching her slower and slower by every killed one before simply not appearing at all. Even though she showed many sides during the adventure, one shall never forget that her might was considered with the might of Daedra for nothing neither; There were hardly any mortals who could fight with same deadliness and strength with which Ada. And this wasn't about her physical strength as much about her soul's strength. Yet this is the story for another day as now we are telling the tale about the different event.

Clear disgust combined with a determination of Ada to leave the place as soon as possible made them all move rather fast. Therefore they end up reaching their destination rather fast, but sadly, what they found did not make them too happy. In a crater with the clear spot for the rituals, there were sittings a huge slug-like creature which had fat arms and grease oozing down its body. But the horrible, green, fat creature wasn't the cherry on top of the cake; only the base of it. It was clear that this creature was performing some kind of spell as on the right side of it there was medallion which Arnnhul kept with the whole time. And on another side was Arnnhul himself, with soul chains bounding down the man's body as he screamed in agony; weirdly, though, his eyes were closed and he looked rather asleep. And as Brotimus was about to suggest some grand plan which would allow them to sneak to the creature, Ada was already sliding down the ground as she approached the slug. Like it or not, but everyone else had to follow her as well.

Standing right in front of the creature, Ada stared it down while it opened its gross eyes and gazed over the Khajiit. After few brief moments, the slug laughed before raising its hands. "Finally you came! You mortals are so weak and slow, I had to wait here for so long."

"What are you?" Brotimus was only one who managed to speak up, gazing over the horrifying picture of the Arnnhul in chains and huge slug Daedra besides him.

"Who am I? How dare you?! I am glorious Vlymmuath! I am the greatest creation of Mistress Vaermina; I am perfect terror and ever spreading nightmare; I am-"

"He is the parasite which was sitting in medallion and infecting people through Arnnhul." Ada cut off the slug with rather a threatening tone as an arrow was already laying ready in her bow.

"Pa...Parasite?! How dare you!" The creature exclaimed before suddenly laughing loudly as his hands begun waving around with dark purple lights following. "It matters not; you will fall like this man's spirit had fallen."

And before Ada could even shoot her arrow at the Vlymmuath, a portal opened in the ground. Moments after, a huge creature erupted from it in very heavy manner. It resembled bone colossus in its size and shape yet it looked completely different; its body was made out of dark and thick goo which was slowly running either down or up, that was hard to determine, while it had weird gloves and helmet on. They looked as if they were made out of onyx while helmet heavily resembled a roaring lion's head. "Meet my glorious Nightmare Behemoth!"

The creature stared down at them before shaking the very air of the space with the guttural growl, as its fist moved down and slammed spot where all of them stood. Ada jumped away, nearly falling off her feet from the powerful punch as it was obvious that creature was aiming at her. Drawing few arrows, she released them at the creature before the stuck into the goo and slowly sunk into it. Ada had no choice but to keep jumping away from the behemoth's punches, which to her surprise were too quick for its size. She ultimately met her demise with sudden tentacle leaping from the creature's body and snapping at her feet. Falling over, Ada looked up at moving fist and simply had no time to roll away before it fell down.

Yet it was not meant to be as sudden Altmer stood above the Khajiit with his shield up, somehow managing to hold the creature's furious fist away. With the sound of his shield starting to crack, Ocarion yelled out across the whole space. "Mister Brotimus, now!"

At the same moment, sudden flame chains erupted from many small portals on a ground and sank into Daedra's body, forcing it down and keeping it in one spot with its limbs locked. "Miss Daedra, take it away!"

Frum'aag appeared behind the Ada and Ocarion, jumping off Ocarion's grunting back before making her way up the creature. Once near head, she jumped and sank blades of her mace under the helmet as she jumped down. "Miss Ada, legs!"

Quickly realising what Brotimus meant, she jumped up and ran from behind Ocarion. Rushing to the legs of a creature, which had no protection of any kind on them, Ada pulled out one of her bombs and threw it before shooting it with the arrow. The sudden explosion of electricity rushed through the air as thunder lines cut through the creature's goo, adding to the Frum'aag's jump which made it fall on it own back. Once down, Brotimus slammed his hands on the floor before redness started glowing under the behemoth. Moments after, lava flow raised from under it as the whole thing begun shivering and shaking in pain; only for lava to slowly lay over the remains and burn the goo away with a heavy smell.

Standing up, she looked at the slug which seemed to be in complete awe, but only for the moment; it then started to laugh in a terrible manner with its grease flying all over the place. "Great, you destroyed one. But what if I will summon ten more?! Oh, you do not know what horrors lurk in the old man dreams!"

"Mister Slug." Rang from the left side of the Daedra where Brotimus stood; amulet in one hand and dagger in one hand with the blade made of flame slowly erupting from its handle. "I do hope you don't mind me doing this." With those words, Brotimus penetrated the crystal of amulet, shattering it into many pieces along with the dagger itself.

The slug watched the amulet crumbling before erupting in another wave of the laugh. "Oh, what a shame, but I already moved my curse and bounded it to arcane souls." It then waved its hand over the Arnnhul's head, causing the man to break into another painful scream. "And you wasted your only weapon on empty artefact; fools!"

Ada watched how everyone stood there in full shook before she made her way past the lava and closer to Arnnhul shaking body. "Creature. You made the terrible mistake."

"Oh? And what is it, little kitten? Scared you~?"

Ada stopped, standing still before dropping down her bow and arrow while her eyes focused on the arcane. "You" Suddenly, a glow began appearing in her hands before it started forming into the stick of the sort. "Called" Ada moved her body sideways and slowly rose her right arm up. "Me" Taking the throwing position, a spear fully made of light appeared in her hand as slug's face dropped into oblivion in a matter of seconds. "Kitten." With those last words, accompanied with shrieking screams of the Deadric slug, Ada threw her spear toward the arcane; shifting through the air, it quickly found its target in face of man's chest before penetrating through it. After quiet moments, explosion full of light rushed through Arnnhul's body, tearing it apart. Slowly, dark chains began crumbling under the light's might as his soul lost the sickening crimson tone and took more healthy and lighter colour, only to slowly poof into thousand little bits which disappeared in the air. The screamings of slug continued for few more moments before it poofed in dark cloud, only to shrink back into the simple and little slug. It tried to run away, though, quickly slippering away only to be squished down by sudden slam of the staff. And there she was.

Beauty and horror; sweet voice before the sleep and haunting music during the nightmare; the dream and the nightmare; Queen of the Quagmire- Vaermina.

Her body was that of Dunmer yet few feet taller than any mortal; she looked kinda like Dunmer giant. Her body was dressed in crimson robes which showed off occasional stitches on her elegant hands. Her face had a beauty of thousands of flowers; as well as the horror of hundreds of nightmares. It was elegant and gorgeous yet had deep scars and pieces of flesh fallen off here and there; her lips were ripped up to the edges of her face which revealed perfect and sharp teeth of the true predator. Her eyes were slightly sunk in her eyesockets with two ruby eyeballs resting inside. With crimson gem on her forehead, she looked over the mortals while her thick hair waved under the soft air, wrapping around two horns which were growing up from her head and upwards. "I have no use for failed project, Vlymmuath." Her voice ran over the plane, being a perfect combination of striking blades and gentle wine. "But you, mortals, proven quite the show." Ada already slowly took the fighting stand, being ready to attack, before her hand stopped the Khajiit. "Worry not, Meridia's child, I have no need of destroying you; nor would I want kill messengers which dear Sanguine presented to me."

"Messengers?"

"Oh yes, I and lovely Sanguine are good friends; he always had the fascinating and thrilling way of sending messages. That's why they always so deligtful~." Running her sharp nails down her own neck, Vaermina slammed the staff down once more as darkness slowly started appearing around the group of friends. "I will tell him that his message was received and that his messengers are safe; I shall come back later." With those final words, darkness finally consumed them all before they found themselves standing again in kind's chambers with dead Arnnhul laying over King Ganeeron while holding the dagger which penetrated man's head.

"Epilogue: Even though guards did not want to admit that one of the grand arcanes of Daggerfall would assassinate their king, they had no other way to agree that it was what happened as evidence was right in front of them; and even though our beloved party told them that he was under influence of Daedric Prince they had no solid evidence of such. Therefore some preferred to believe in more optimistic thing while other in more realistic, you may decide which is which.

To ease some heat off them, Daggerfall Mage's Guild scraped all the main information of such individuals as King Etioc Ganeeron and High Arcane Arnnhul Settnce; they left the most conspicuous information about them and made sure that any details of those two would be well hidden deep in chambers of their libraries. While not being the nicest of things, it was quite practicable. After all, it could've destroyed the Guild if anyone would know that one of highest Arcanes killed their king, or worst did so under influence of Daedra. It would've presented them in very human and vulnerable eye, something they could not afford; therefore by official documents, King Ganeeron was assassinated by Altmer agent who took appearance of Arnnhul while said mage died of old age: Old man hadn't anyone close to him and they already had cold war with Altmers, therefore, such lies would only benefit High Rock.

Without a king at the throne of Daggerfall, one of brightest jewels of High Rock, they had to find someone. It is said that Brotimus Pevia, using his silver tongue and enormous economic connections with Cyrodiil, quickly secured his position as one of the main and most unexpected candidates for the throne; being mage with huge knowledge of Daedra, which Mage's Guild lacked and could've used after the events, and ensuring Queen Maelbia Muspina The Third that their relationship will be platonic and her...Not fully straight ties would be fully secure with him, it is told that Imperial mage managed to win the throne in the matter of few quick months.

Win his smaller throne of Vision of Pious, which was back at the Cyrodiil City, being now empty Brotimus had to do something. He could've sent a letter, allowing of the lower ranked advisors to take his spot; but he did something more secure. He choose someone who had enough ambition and greed to rule the organization in better way yet lacked guts to actually steal it from him: and this way, Altmer traitor known as Ocarion Sillonus of House Sillonus, which was house of most famous guards, took a seat in which his pride could've flow without any bother.

Pirates were afraid that with the new king there would be changes in their contracts. Ganeeron never was brave enough to actually ruin their relationships at expense of being naked in front of Altmers. But what about the new king? Would he be same or would he banish them away? Yet surprise came in very conciliatory manner as new king saw benefits of such experience navy and even stronger their relationship with more friendly contracts; it was said that famous Jalon Tlos'kern had four huge chests of gold arrived at her in perfectly shaped and fearsome Altmer ship for being such celestial captain and providing the party with monster which was Dra'ada. It was almost sad yet satisfying how, with the new gift, Altmer's invasions dropped almost in half.

The slaver pirates from which they stole ship weren't so lucky though as after the accident, said slaves, were inspired by the fearsome figure of simple Khajiit; it was but a few days as they all revolted and executed all of the pirates from one of Black Marsh's biggest pirate slavers team.

While never knowing for certain what happen with Daedra, and between them, behind the curtain when no one looking it was said that same night when the team was lucky in destroying Vaermina's plan of taking control of whole High Rock, new laugh was heard from the cave in Black Marsh; now it wasn't only deep laugh of man yet also quiet and elegant laugh of female.

The Crowns of Redguard society, which were the nobility, were in complete anger once they discovered in their temple; yet the Forebeat of Redguard society, which were the common people and soldiers, discovered one particular thing. While nobility tried to raise war against Bretons, blaming them for what happened, warriors saw that nothing was stolen from the temple nor destroyed; no sleeping was killed and only death was a single Keeper. Failing to discover Sanguine medallion, which Daedric Prince actually forgot about, all that warriors saw was fact that some noble warrior had the fight with one of highest ranking masters of their civilisation and won. Therefore they refused to raise any alarm and told tales of, as one of the priests told them from what she saw during being awake from her slumber, raging beast; warrior with speed of tiger and might of lion, true representation of Reymon Ebonarm, glorious warrior who thought with bare hands and won with her head up straight.

Thalmor had to leave poor island which they tried to change and leave the ruins. And why? There was a way higher problem on the horizon as infamous Altmer rebel raised the army which even prideful Altmers were afraid of; fighting for acceptance of all races in her homeland and allying everyone who was willing to fight, it was said that Ariwen Khraemal was a leader of such force. Daughter of noble ruler family decided to rage against xenophobic ways of her people and fought in most devastating ways. Rushing through a city to city and destroying everything on her way, there was no duelist more skilled than her nor mage wiser than her nor assassin more insidious than her nor any atronach which wouldn't fall to Queen Slayer. Quickly becoming most talked person in whole Summerset Isles, Thalmor couldn't even post her poster with bounty anywhere; that was mostly because one day, rather ironically, they received a poster. It was made by Ariwen herself, as people say, and presented her smirking with her tongue out while showing the rather disrespectful sign to viewing Thalmor; mockery at its finest.

Many Daedra still had to spend countless sessions of watching mortals being tortured to forget the true nightmare which was Ada.

But what about famous Dra'ada and Frum'aag themselves? Well, it was said that once they received enormous reward and safe passage across whole High Rock, the two departed to Eslweyr, where she promised to show Daedra her temple where she learned all her various skills and tricks. It was said that gloriously powerful Khajiit and gorgeously bizarre Dunmer were seen last time deep in jungles of Elsweyr, which were green this time. And that they-..."

"You wanted to see this place so much yet once we finally arrive you don't pull your nose out of that damn book. Stop."

"Damn?! It is a legendary story of perfect adventure for ages! And I was about to finish writing it anyhow."

"You will finish it later. Now put it away before I take it away and let's go in already."

"Hmpf...Yes, Miss Khajiit~."


End file.
